Love The Way You Lie
by FaithfullyFinchelForever
Summary: Glee AU. Finn Hudson is married, Rachel Berry is in a stable relationship with her boyfriend of 2 years. What happens when a moment of passion turns into something more and Finchel fall in love? Drama and angst of course! Rated M for smuttiness.
1. Chapter 1

Finn Hudson sat on his plush, thousand dollar couch as he sipped a beer and watched Star Trek. His wife of three years, Quinn Fabray was currently at work, as one of New York's finest real estate agents.

He himself was not at all ashamed to say he photographed models. He worked for William Shuester, head of LBM photography agency. He loved putting an artistic spin on something as simple as taking a picture. To Finn, it was so much more than getting paid to photograph hot models.

One of his best friends, Santana Lopez worked as a model for Ryan Murphy's modeling company NYM modeling. Santana had the exotic look, full lips, bronzed skin, and large breasts. He had zero interest in her romantically, and never had. For one, she was a lesbian and had a girlfriend that she'd been with for six years. So that was quite the turn off for him.

She lived with stylist Kurt Hummel and fellow model Rachel Berry. Kurt also worked for Ryan. He worked as both a stylist and makeup artist for Rachel. Rachel was one of Ryan's favorites, always getting praised very highly and getting all the good photoshoots and magazine covers. Blaine Anderson, was Ryan's other favorite. Coincidentally, the two were brother and sister. Something that annoyed Santana to no end, even though she and Rachel were very good friends.

But Rachel, by god Rachel Berry drove him wild. She had these perfect locks of dark brown hair, pink, pouty lips, chocolate brown eyes, and a fucking rocking body. Seriously though, she had the tightest, sexiest body he had ever laid his eyes on. And he'd been working with models for almost seven years.

She drove him so crazy. She played the whole innocent, but sexy act very well. But one of his favorite things about her was her voice. Before testing out modeling, she had done a few years on Broadway. She had been the lead in a revial of Funny Girl, played Maureen in RENT, and a few other minor roles. Then when she was offered a spread in a magazine, she jumped at the chance to experience something new and absolutely loved modeling.

Since then, the two had worked together on many occasions. The chemistry between a model and their photographer had to be perfect in order for a photoshoot to be popular with the public. Will loved their chemistry and therefore suggested Finn as her photographer many times.

And holy fuck did they have chemistry. And it more ways than one. She was so good in bed. And Finn knew that. Very very well. He and Rachel had sex nearly everyday. Sometimes twice a day. And yeah, he was married. And yeah he regretted cheating on Quinn. The only problem was that he couldn't stay away from her.

He felt like he only really had a good day when he saw her. Quinn and him, were purely for convenience in his eyes. On paper they worked well together. They were one of the star couples in New York . She, the beautiful blonde who had sold houses to many stars, he, the handsome photographer.

Unfortunately, another star couple was Rachel and Sam Evans. Two hot models who'd been together for almost two years. And Finn hated the guy with burning passion.

He was smug most of the time, had really annoying blonde floppy hair, and enormous lips. He just bugged the crap out of him. It was like Sam knew Finn fucked his girlfriend everyday because he seemed to share the same hatred for Finn.

He'd constantly find ways to touch her when Finn was around, it was like he knew it irked Finn.

Finn closed his eyes as he thought about how much he wanted Rachel right now. He wished she wasn't off to dinner with that tool Sam...

The keys shifted in the lock and Quinn opened the door, sighing as she pulled her coat off and hung it on the hook. "Hey babe. How was work?" Finn asked, shaking himself out of his Rachel haze and setting the remote down, going over to give Quinn a kiss.

She sighed again dramatically. "Horrible. That stupid new client of mine is getting on my nerves." Quinn threw her keys into the bowl and crossed her arms.

"That Puckerman guy? What's he doing now?" Finn rubbed her shoulders.

"He keeps hitting on me. And flirting constantly. Which, usually doesn't bother me because I'm taken, and of course, I never mind having people pay lots of attention to me." Quinn stated, rather snobbishly in Finn's opinion.

"But with him, I don't know. It makes me feel like a piece of meat. It's very uncomfortable. Not to mention he's so crass with his language. Maybe he knows Santana. They both have the worst potty mouths I've ever heard in my life." Quinn griped. Finn stifled a laugh. Really, who says 'potty mouth' anymore?

"So complain to your boss. Give him to some other realtor." Finn shrugged nonchalantly, not seeing the big deal.

Quinn however, felt her eyes bulge as she pulled from his grasp, heading to the bedroom with him following along. "No way. Do you know how bad that would be for my reputation? One little mark on your record and you're thought of as a picky person who is hard to work with. Not to mention weak because I couldn't handle a client. So no freaking way Finn. That is a stupid idea. I thought you of all people would understand the importance of a good reputation." Quinn explained.

"Okay then, sorry. What are you going to do?" Finn asked, watching as she winced and took off her heels. Yeah, he'd be tired too if he walked around all day in heels.

"Nothing. I'm going to grit my teeth and deal with it. But that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." Quinn laid back on the bed.

"You can do it. I know you can." Finn sat next to her and kissed her hand. "Now, about the party tonight..." Finn started off excitedly.

"What? We're still going to that stupid party?" Quinn asked crossly.

"Stupid party? Quinn, it's Santana's twenty ninth birthday. We have to be there." Finn pouted.

"But Finn, I'm so tired. And she'll have other birthdays. Just please, can we stay home? You'll have more fun here I promise." Quinn winked seductively. Finn almost relented at the look on her face. Almost.

"No. Quinn I can't miss this. This is Santana. Like, one of my best friends since middle school. That wouldn't be fair to her. She's never missed one of my birthday parties." Finn argued.

"And I'm you're wife Finn. Don't my needs matter? I'm exhausted. You get to sit at a desk all day while I'm hurrying around this city, showing off dozens of apartments, houses, and town homes a day." Quinn snapped back.

"That's not fair Quinn. Everything can't always be about you. And do you even remember what I do? I don't sit around all day, I'm a freakin photographer." Finn spat, standing up and storming out of the bedroom, "I'm going to go get dressed." Finn added, slamming the door and pulling out his phone. He had seven people on his speed dial.

Number one, was his mom of course. Number two was Rachel, Quinn was number three, Santana was four, Artie Abrams was five, Kurt was six, and Brittany, Santana's girlfriend was seven. He tried to keep himself from thinking that spoke volumes about who was most important to him.

He clicked number two and waited for her to pick up the phone. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey Finn! You coming by soon? Santana can't wait to start drinking." Rachel's bubbly voice giggled over the phone, instantly calming Finn.

"Hey Rach, I think I'm gonna be just a few minutes late." Finn replied, talking in slightly hushed tones so Quinn couldn't hear his conversation.

"Is it Quinn?" Rachel asked calmly. They'd been through this several times. Finn and Quinn would get into a fight, either big or small, prompting Finn to call Rachel right after and explain the whole thing, pleading for advice. There was something about her singsong voice that made him feel better in an instant. And she always had very good advice.

"Yeah. She says she's tired and doesn't want to go. Which wouldn't be that bad if I didn't know how she works. She'll 'let me go' only to make me feel shitty when I get home. She'll guilt me into doing whatever she wants because she'll claim I should'nt have left her alone when she only wanted to stay home with me. And then I'll continue being the wussy and never man up, letting her step all over me. I always cave Rachel. Always." Finn rattled on, the words just tumbling out of his mouth.

"I know Quinn doesn't like Santana or I, but you'd think she'd have the decency to bear through it for you." Rachel sighed. "Is there any other way you could convince her to come along? Santana won't be thrilled, but she'll be too drunk off her ass to notice for long."

"I don't know. She keeps insisting she's tired. She had to get a dig in at me of course. Claiming I just sit around in a chair all day." Finn rolled his eyes. He really did love Quinn, but she could be really mean sometimes.

"First of all Finn, you and I both know your job requires much more than sitting in a chair. So don't listen to her. And as for convincing her, maybe you could use her fear of people. You know, tell her how bad it would be for her image if people found out you were off partying at a club without her." Rachel suggested.

Finn blushed a little at her compliments. "Brilliant. You're a genius Rachel. I don't know what I'd do without you." Finn sighed, a smile on his face.

"Anytime baby." She purred, switching from friendly to drop dead sexy within seconds. "So I'll see you soon?"

Finn nodded, though she couldn't see. "Yes you will. With or without Quinn. I miss you by the way." He pouted, wishing he could hold her right now.

"You'll see me in a little while Finny. We haven't had time to get dirty today. Maybe we can fit something in at the party. That is if you can sneak away from the ice queen." Rachel giggled.

"Oh I'm going to sneak away. I want that sweet little pussy of yours so badly and right now, I'd kill for it." Finn spoke quietly, his voice hoarse.

"Baby you're making me wet already, stop." Rachel moaned softly, the sound sending goosebumps up and down his arms.

"Rachel..." Finn closed his eyes, his head leaning back and hitting the wall behind him.

Rachel sighed. "As much as I want phone sex right now, I'm in a very public place and Santana is walking over here. Please hurry baby. I need you." Rachel told him.

Finn rubbed his hard on a little. "I'll hurry baby. Goodbye." Finn hung up after she returned the sentiment. He clicked off his phone and turned to see Quinn coming into the room with her arms crossed.

"I've made up my mind Finn. I'm not going. And unless you want to sleep on that damn couch again, you won't leave me here alone while I'm tired and cranky. You'll stay with me." Quinn said without remorse.

"Well I'm going either way. But I wonder what the paparazzi will think when they found out superstar realtor Quinn Fabray's man went out partying on a Saturday night without her. Will they think I'm cheating on you? Who knows. But I'm sure they'll come up with something humiliating for you." Finn mocked, shocking Quinn and making her mouth drop open.

"T-that, that wouldn't happen." Quinn's voice wavered, her need for acceptance outweighing her need to get her way again.

"Guess we'll have to test that theory won't we?" Finn winked, walking past her to the bedroom, finding the grey crew neck sweater Kurt told him to wear tonight. Quinn scurried after him, watching him pick out his clothes.

She struggled with herself for a moment, knowing Finn wasn't going to back down. "Fine." She cried angrily, walking towards the closet, grabbing her planned dress and stomping towards the bathroom. "Be ready in half an hour." And with that, she slammed the bathroom door dramatically, leaving Finn shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The birthday party was now in full swing, Santana had disappeared onto the dance floor with her girlfriend Brittany, Mike and Artie were busy trying to talk up woman at the bar, while Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Blaine, Sam and Quinn were all sitting around a small table tucked to the right of the bar.

Quinn as usual, was acting like she was bored and totally above getting drunk at a bar, playing with her nails with a bored expression on her face. Kurt and Rachel sat there with their heads together, whispering and giggling to each other, both slightly tipsy after drinking three apple martini's each. Sam, Finn noticed, had his fucking arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulders.

"So Rach, any luck with landing a cover lately?" Finn asked, tired of sitting in silence with Quinn brooding next to him while Blaine sat on his other side, playing Temple Run on his iPhone.

Her and Kurt stopped giggling so she could face Finn and answer. "Ryan has been working on getting me into Nylon's fall issue somehow. Whether it's on the cover or just as a clothing model." She shrugged, twirling the straw around with her tongue as she answered.

"I'm sure you'll find something soon Rach. You're too amazing not to." Finn complimented. A light blush appeared on her face. Quinn rolled her eyes not so subtly.

"Thank you Finn." Rachel smiled. Finn stared at her and nodded. Kurt cleared his throat and pulled Rachel up by the arm.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay here and sit in this awkward silence," Kurt hiccuped slightly, "I need to go find some eye candy. I saw some really hot guy go onto the dancefloor, and my gaydar was going off the charts. Plus, my knitted sweater bestie needs to be my wingman. Woman, whatever." Kurt winked, pulling Rachel with him onto the crowded dancefloor.

Finn felt his stomach churn unpleasantly as he watched Rachel disappear with Kurt. He eyed the top of her little head until he couldn't see it anymore, gulping slightly. Great, so Kurt dragged her away and now he was stuck here with his grumpy wife, hated enemy, and Blaine.

Not that Blaine wasn't awesome, but he was a very reserved person and didn't like to start conversations. He was much shyer than the rest of their group. The only time he wasn't, was when he was in front of the camera performing. "So Blaine," Finn started. "How about you? Any good jobs lately?"

Blaine slipped his phone into his coat pocket and smiled. "Well, I just finished a shoot for some toothpaste commerical. It's some random unpopular brand, but it's still exposure. Rachel and I are really hoping Ryan can get us into Nylon this fall." Blaine grinned. Quinn crossed her arms and contined inspecting her nails.

"That's awesome. You think he'll be able to get it for you?" Finn sipped his beer.

"Yup. Ryan is very very good at what he does. He adores Rach and I, there's no doubt in my mind that he can't do it. It's really just a matter of when he can land it for us. I'll put in a good word with the bosses, maybe he can get you in as the photographer. Everyone knows how well you and Rachel work together." Blaine sipped his own ginger ale, not being much a drinker.

If only he knew just how well they worked together.

"I'd really appreciate that Blaine. I love working with you and Rach." Finn replied happily, not noticing the glare Quinn sent his way.

Blaine smiled at him. "How about you? How's the photography biz going? Any new shoots for you?"

"Not much lately no. I'm still getting paid for that Vogue shoot last summer. And I had the shoot with Manning last month, for the sports gear. But shooting with Heidi Klum did wonders for my paycheck. I am thinking about getting into some camera work though. The career opportunities could really open up for me." Finn answered, his voice matching Blaine's own enthusiasm.

"That's awesome. I saw your ad for that new Giants football gear in the paper. I bought a jersey to wear to games." Blaine ran a hand through his curls.

"Really? Thanks man. I didn't know any of you saw that." Finn's eyes noticed Sam standing up and stomping over to stop Rachel from dancing with some plastic looking dude, making Finn's stomach dip uncomfortably.

He hadn't even noticed Blaine was now talking to Quinn. "Yeah. It's really hard work, but I've already sold over 20 places this month. I'm very persuasive." Quinn boasted. Blaine nodded and smile politely.

Sam returned, looking surly as he glared at Rachel and the guy she was still dancing with.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. You guys want anything?" Finn stood up abruptly. Sam shook his head no.

"Can you get me another ginger ale?" Blaine asked.

"Sure man. Quinn you want anything?" Finn shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No. I'm fine." She said shortly, pulling an annoyed face at him.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes, stalking off towards the bar. He pushed through the crowds and made it to the very busy bar. Given Santana was a popular model, her party was extremely crowded with models, photographers, actors and directors alike.

He leaned against the counter and smiled at the bartender. She blushed and began working on his order. A pair of hands suddenly wrapped themselves around his waist, startling him. He felt the person place kisses on the small of his back. He shivered and that only meant one thing.

It was Rachel.

He smiled widely and turned in her arms, resting his hands on her shoulders. In public they had to play it as they were best friends. When in reality, all he wanted to do was kiss the hell out of those beautiful lips. She looked up at him, a smile playing on her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her lips to his ear. From a passerby's point of view, it just looked like she was hugging him. "Meet me in the woman's bathroom in five minutes baby. I need you in me." She whispered seductively, licking the shell of his ear before she pulled away.

He smiled lopsidedly at her, his heart thumping faster at the thought. He reached for her hand and squeezed it, their eyes already stripping each other naked. God it had been almost twenty two hours since he'd been inside her, and that was way too long for him.

His eyes raked down her body, all the way down to the bottom of her short red dress that was sitting on her beautifully tanned thighs. He sighed. She had such a crazy hazy effect on him. They'd been having this affair for two months now and he still didn't understand how he could want someone so bad, at every time of the day.

She played with his fingers for moment, smiling once more before disappearing back into the crowd. He watched her go with a lovesick puppy-dog look on his face. "Excuse me sir. Your drinks." The bartender tapped his shoulder, making him turn around. He smiled gratefully at her and grabbed the drinks, heading back to the table.

He glanced down at the drinks, making sure none of the spilled, when a little slip of white paper caught his eye. He rolled his eyes and smirked when his brain made the connection. The woman gave him her number.

Given the fact that not only was he married, but having an affair with another woman, that girl dedintely didn't have a chance. "Thanks." Blaine smiled, taking a sip of his ginger ale.

Finn glanced down at his silver watch, his foot tapping as he glanced over at the bathroom. He swirled his drink around a bit, Blaine once again on his phone and Quinn talking to Sam animatedly.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. Sam was doing one of his God awful impressions. It made him want to bash his head into the table so he wouldn't have to hear the fake way Quinn was laughing at Sam's shitty impressions.

Finn downed his beer. It would make his lie about sneaking off to the bathroom more believable if he actually drank a lot. He checked his watch again, drinking the last of his beer.

"Dang Finn. Thirsty?" Blaine chuckled, looking at Finn from across his own drink. Finn smirked.

"Yeah, just one of those nights. Damn beers go right through me though, I'll be back. I gotta piss." Finn stood up, Quinn glancing over his way. He ignored the looks from the table and pushed his way through the crowd towards the bathrooms. Looking both ways before discreetly sneaking through the women's door.

He felt awkward as he stood there, thanking God there were no other woman in there at the moment. He rolled back and forth on his heels. After another minute, he decided it would be safer to wait in the handicapped stall because it was larger. He shut and locked the door, playing doodle jump on his phone to pass through the next few minutes.

He almost dropped his phone as the door opened. "Finn?" Rachel whispered.

He quickly unlocked the door and grinned at her, opening his arms wide. She giggled and leap into his arms, her hands snaking their way to the back of his neck. He sighed happily, one hand locking the door again, the other holding Rachel by the waist.

"Sorry I was a little late baby. Some fans wanted a autograph. And who am I to disappoint my fans." She twirled the hair on his neck between her fingers.

"It's okay. I'm just happy you're here in my arms now." He leaned forward and pecked her lips. The moment he pulled away he wanted more.

She seemed to be thinking the same thing, because she pulled him back into her, her lips caressing his mouth open so she could dive her tongue inside. He responded with even more enthusiasm, pressing her against the bathroom wall and sliding his hands up and down her sides.

"Mmm we gotta be quick today baby." She murmured against his lips as he sucked on her bottom lip hungrily.

"I know, we can't be gone too long, Quinn will definitely notice. She looked at me weirdly before I left." Finn trailed kiss down to her neck, sucking the skin lightly.

"She hates it when you and I are in the same room. Though, I suppose she has reason to considering our current position." She giggled, rubbing herself against him.

He moaned, sliding his hand around to squeeze her butt. "If only she knew." He smiled at her. She grinned back seductively.

"What are you waiting for baby? Take my panties off and fuck me already." She kissed from his cheek to the base of his neck. He growled against her, his hands slipping under her dress and pulling her panties down quickly.

She fumbled with the zipper of his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down as far as she could until his hard cock sprung out, making her moan louder as it pushed against her leg.

He wasted no time in pushing her dress up so it pooled at her waist, grabbing ahold of his cock and rubbing it against her entrance. "Finn..." She whined, "Just fuck me please. No more teasing."

He smirked at her, loving the way she begged him. When he continued to tease her, she grabbed him by the hair and pulled his mouth to hers. "Fuck me now." She ordered sternly, biting his lower lip.

He growled lowly and in one push, was buried deep inside her. She moaned and released his lip, throwing her head back against the tile as Finn began thrusting on and out of her. "Oh Finn... Fuck baby, fuck fuck fuck." He smiled widely at the sound of her cursing like a sailor.

He slid his hands into her panties, rubbing her clit to try and get her closer to the edge. He usually had no problem with arriving early. But combine Rachel Berry and sneaking around, and he could come within five minutes. She screamed as he rubbed her feverishly, his thumb sliding across her engorged clit every few seconds.

She rocketed forward into his arms, laying her head on his shoulder and biting the skin lightly, leaving a purple mark. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of her around him like he always did. It made him so happy to know that she had gotten on birth control just for him. It made him think she adored him as much as he adored her. That she loved feeling him too.

She screamed into his shoulder as she came hard around him, bucking her hips against him wildly. "Ohhhh fuck Finn, baby..." Rachel rambled as Finn shot his load into her, making them both cry out again.

She curled her fingers in his hair and he laid his head down in the crook of her neck. "God Rach." Finn held her close, not ready to let go of her yet.

Rachel sighed. "We should get going. I wish we had time for cuddling, but we are in a bathroom at a bar." Rachel pulled his head from her neck, pecking his lips lightly.

"I don't want to." Finn pouted. "I wish I could stay over tonight." Finn cupped her cheek, doing his best to avoid carrying Rachel home and having his way with her all damn night. He settled for rubbing her soft, tan thigh with his other hand.

"We will be able to soon baby. Sam is going to L.A for a couple days. Maybe you can make up some excuse for why you won't be staying in your own apartment." Rachel smiled hopefully.

"I'll think of something. I can't wait babe." Finn kissed her again, frowning when she slid down his body and pulled her panties up. He ran and hand through her hair gently, watching her as she smiled up at him and pulled his boxers and pants up at once.

The moment she stood up, he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm gonna miss you tonight." Finn whispered into her ear, kissing the soft skin behind it. She moaned a little.

"I'll miss you too. As always, I'll be imagining it's your arms wrapped around me." She giggled, pushing on his chest lightly to put some distance between them. "And stop trying to sway me into a round two. You know that's my weak spot." She poked his chest playfully, referring to the skin behind her ear.

Finn pouted again. "I can't wait to go and enjoy that amazing company out there." Finn rolled his eyes. "Will you at least cone sit down again so I'm not sitting in silence? At least when you're there I can picture you naked and under the table giving me a blowjob." Finn chuckled.

"Well, as enticing as that sounds, that table happens to be housing your wife and my boyfriend." She smirked up at him, her long lashes fluttering.

"Don't remind me." Finn frowned again.

"And I thought you liked my brother. Blaine certainly likes you." Rachel put one hand on her hip.

"I do like him, he's super awesome and he loves comic books just like me. But he doesn't talk very much. He's pretty much the polar opposite of you." Finn laughed as she smacked his arm.

"Shut up. Now go. You head out first, I'll come out in a couple minutes." She kissed him one more time, sending him out of the stall.

"Alright. Have your cell on later, I wanna call or text you." Finn stole one more kiss as she giggled and nodded.

"I will baby go." He smiled goofily as she pushed on his chest again, shutting the stall door to take away his temptation to kiss her again. He sighed happily, adrenaline coursing through his veins as a result of phenomenal sex.

Then he sighed again with more annoyance. He just wanted to stay with Rachel all night. Even if it meant standing in the bathroom for the rest of the day. He reluctantly sat back down, Quinn glancing at him in suspicion.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"I was using the bathroom." Finn shrugged nonchalantly. Quinn continued giving him looks until Rachel returned minutes later. God she looked so kissable, her lips still slightly swollen from their kisses.

"So where did Kurt run off to?" Blaine asked, finally looking up from his phone.

"He found some guy named Elliott or something. Anyways, they disappeared into the crowd a little while ago." Rachel answered, sipping her apple martini.

Blaine nodded, his face suddenly sad. "I think Santana left with some blonde woman. Let's go home Finn. I'm tired." Quinn stood up, leaving absolutely no room for argument. Finn discreetly rolled his eyes.

"That blonde girl is Santana's girlfriend, Brittany." Finn told her. When her only response was to tap her foot impatiently, Finn gave in. "Fine. Bye guys." Finn gave Blaine a quick hug, merely nodding at Sam before moving on to give Rachel a _friendly_ hug. He discreetly kissed the side of Rachel's neck, wanting more than anything to drown in the smell of her fruity shampoo and vanilla lotion. She sighed as he pulled away and winked.

Quinn tapped her foot impatiently again until Finn walked towards her. Sam glared at him as he led Quinn away. Once they were out of earshot of the others, Quinn slapped his arm hard. "Ow! What?" Finn asked incredulously.

"I've learned to accept that you and that tramp-" Quinn huffed angrily.

"Don't call her that." Finn hissed lowly.

"Whatever, I've accepted that you two are best friends, but can you reframe from showing such public displays of affection around her? We're married remember? If the paparazzi get a whiff of those photos, everyone will be speculating whether you two are together." Quinn snapped. Oh how right she was, she just didn't know it.

"I'm allowed to hug my friends in public Quinn. I hugged Blaine." Finn grumbled.

"Jesus Finn. Blaine is a gay man. Rachel is your straight model best friend. It's much more likely that they'll come up with rumors about you two." Quinn rolled her eyes, speaking as if she was addressing a two year old.

"Whatever Quinn. I'm gonna do what I want. You're not my mother." Finn told her as they got into the cab.

"No, but I'm you're fucking wife. How about you try and treat me and my feelings with some respect." Quinn crossed her arms and pouted.

"Are you kidding me Quinn? All I do is tiptoe around you and your feelings. I have to find ways to live my own life while still trying to make you happy. And you give nothing up to be this relationship. We're married. We're supposed to respect eachother. And when you call be stupid or treat me like I'm an infant, it doesn't exactly feel like respect." Finn spat.

The rest of the ride home was pure awkward silence as Quinn huffed angrily and crossed her arms. She obviously knew he was right because she turned to the window, ignoring him completely.

The driver cleared his throat, stopping the cab as they arrived at the front of his and Quinn's building. Quinn stepped out, still fuming as she stormed up to the apartment. Finn groaned in annoyance as he paid the driver, the pinging of his phone alerting him to a text message.

He waved to their doorman and whipped out his phone, grinning like an idiot as read Rachel's goodnight message.

**Hey baby. ;) Hope the Ice Queen isn't giving you a hard time. She looked pretty pissed when you two left. **

Finn scoffed. Pissed was an understatement. Quinn freaked out when Finn and Rachel were in the same room.

**Yeah she's pretty angry lol. Nothing new tho. She just can't handle the kind of chemistry we have babe. :) **

He rode the elevator up to the loft, already anticipating sleeping on the couch. Quinn has probably already shut herself the room and locked the door.

**That's right cutie. ;) She's just jealous.**

Finn pushed open the door, his face stuck in what felt like a permanent smile.

**I miss you so much already :(**

He sat on the couch, kicking off his shoes and turning on the tv so the low sounds of the news droned out the sound of Quinn slamming things around in their room. He laid back, rubbing his face tiredly until his phone beeped again.

**Aww baby. I miss you too. :) But I'll see you tomorrow right? We can get lunch together. **

Finn sighed a little. He felt like he was stuck in this permanent state of going through the motions. He couldn't decide if he was truly happy with his life or not.

**Definitely. I can't to kiss those soft lips of yours. :) **

He laid down and got comfortable, waiting for her next text.

**I'm already getting wet just thinking about your lips all over me babe. ;D Goodnight! **

Finn grinned widely, picturing her body nestled in his arms as he kisses her neck gently.

**Goodnight baby! I'll be dreaming of you. :) **

She sent back a winky face and a heart and Finn laid his head back, his thoughts as usual surrounding by her beautiful face as he smiled up at the ceiling. Then as his bedroom got quiet and Quinn presumably fell asleep, Finn drifted off, dreaming not of Quinn, his wife. But of his Rachel, his everything. He slept like a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I'm so thrilled to see I got five reviews in a matter of a day or two and just on the first chapter! You guys are freakin awesome. :) I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, I had already written this chapter so I just decided to post it. Expect an update every other week or so. **

**Everything and anything I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith and the ending Finchel deserved. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. And I also do not condone adultery. This story is purely for fun and entertainment. :) Alright! Onwards! Reviews are love ;)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, Finn please don't forget to wash the sheets tomorrow. I know how lazy you get with housework when I'm gone. Please. I don't want to come home to a dirty house." Quinn pecked his cheek as she grabbed her bags, hurrying towards the door.

Finn chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Yeah yeah Quinn I know. You've already told me five hundred times."

"I'll only be gone a couple days but please try to eat something other than takeout. I don't want a husband with a gigantic muffin top." Quinn sifted through her bag. "Where's my boarding pass? Finn? Where is it?! Finn, my flight leaves at eight thirty sharp!" Quinn screeched worriedly.

"Babe, it's right here. Please try to relax. It is just a family reunion." Finn plucked her boarding pass out of her handbag and handed it to her. "I wish I could come with you but I have that shoot with Blaine for the Abercrombie add in seventeen magazine. I can't pass this up and let down Blaine." Finn rubbed her shoulders and pushed her towards the door.

"I know I know. Exposure is very important to your career. My mom just drives me crazy. The way she picks on every little thing I do." Quinn rubbed her temple.

"Quinn, you know you're successful. You're smart, you're amazing. Don't let her get you down. And I'm only a phone call away okay?" Finn handed her the handle on her luggage.

Quinn blew through her lips. "I know I will. I'll call you when I land and every other night. Goodbye Finn." Quinn puckered her lips in request for a kiss.

Finn leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "Bye babe. Have fun, love you." He waved, smiling at her as she turned her head around and smiled back.

"Love you too Finn." She waved until she disappeared down the hall. Finn sighed and shut the door.

It was times like these that made his life even harder. That was the Quinn he enjoyed being around. The one that reminded him of why married her in the first place. The one who was sweet and understanding.

So he felt an immense amount of guilt when he scrolled through his messages and saw that Rachel had left him a message, telling him to come over.

But how could he say no to her? She was his kryptonite and always would be. She could batt her eyelashes at him and he'd cater to her every whim.

"Ugh." Sometimes he just wanted to slam his head into a wall until he couldn't remember his own name. He grabbed his overnight bag with his change of clothes for tomorrow and headed downstairs to his motorcycle. Unless Sam was staying over, Rachel would definitely want him to stay over for the night.

He drove his bike the twenty minutes it always took to get there, whistling along softly to a song he'd heard on the radio that morning, stopping at the little shop across her building to buy her some flowers. Six white and six red roses, her favorite.

He parked his bike in her buildings garage and smiled at the doorman, who knew of their affair. "Nice to see you Mr. Hudson." He tipped his hat at Finn.

"Hey Charlie." Finn smiled politely at the older doorman, thanking him as he held open the door for Finn. He got into the elevator and pressed the button for the seventh level, already feeling his heart beat faster in anticipation of seeing Rachel.

He shot out of the elevator and knocked on Rachel's door, hearing shuffling around as she unlocked the chain on her door and swung it open. She giggled as Finn popped his head to the side of the bouquet, showing his grinning face.

"Hey baby." He leaned in, puckering his lips in request for a kiss. She giggled again and indulged in a sweet, passionate kiss. She pulled away and dragged him in and shut the door.

"These are for you beautiful." He smiled adoringly, watching as she blushed and took the flowers from him.

"My favorite. They're gorgous Finn, thank you." She beamed, rewarding him with another kiss before hurrying to her kitchen and finding a vase.

"I figured if Sam asked where you got them, you could say you got them from a fan or something." Finn shrugged, following her into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I missed you." He mumbled into her hair.

"It's only been like twelve hours since we last saw each other." She giggled, rubbing his forearms.

"It feels like forever though." Finn answered, sighing heavily.

"What's wrong? You seem upset." Rachel turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm not upset baby. Just... I don't know. Sometimes I wish we didn't have to sneak around." Finn could feel the air getting tense. But dammit, he couldn't help it. He knew he was falling deeper and deeper for this woman and he couldn't stop it.

"Finn. You know our situation. You're married. I'm with Sam." Rachel sighed, having been through this conversation more times than they could count.

"You don't have to be with Sam. We both know you don't love him." Finn insisted stubbornly.

"I don't love him. But that's not the point. Sam and I are the power couple in the modeling world. I can't loose that publicity." Rachel frowned. "I thought you knew that when we got together. I'm a career woman, it's what's most important to me. Besides, you're one to talk. You're married Finn."

"Rachel what we're doing is hurting all four of us. And its not fair to Quinn and Sam." Finn held her shoulders as he spoke.

"Finn, please. I don't want to fight about this again. We finally have a weekend alone. And we both know you aren't gonna divorce Quinn. You're too scared. And I can't loose that publicity Sam gives me. If they found out we broke up because of our affair it would ruin my good image. I've worked so hard for this baby. I've worked so hard to be seen as a good role model to young teen girls." Rachel pleaded, her one hand coming up to hold his cheek.

Finn leaned into her touch, biting his tongue. He really really really wanted to say something else but he didn't want to get into a fight with her right now. He cleared his throat, forcing a smile for her benefit. "I'm sorry. You know how I get." Finn kissed her forehead, pushing away his growing emotional feelings for her.

"I know, and I don't want to fight with you. I just want us to have sex, cuddle and eat." She smiled widely.

"In that exact order?" Finn chuckled, running his fingers through her silky hair.

"Well, if you want me in tip top shape for our sexy times, I need to eat something first. I want to take advantage of you being here tonight. I want to go _all_ night." She wiggled her eyebrows seductively.

"Mmm I like the sound of that." He smirked. "So you gonna eat one of those vegan wraps and your weird green juice or something?"

Rachel laughed. "Yes Finn. That weird green juice and a wrap. How did you know?" She asked curiously, pulling gently away from his body and over to the fridge.

Finn shrugged. "I know your schedule like the back of my hand babe." She smiled adoringly at him.

"You're adorable Finn." She caressed his cheek. He kissed the palm of her hand and began looking around.

"Now where's Cosette? She hasn't come out to say hello to me yet." He checked the window sill above her sidetable.

"She's snoozing away on my bed. I got that new blanket from Bed Bath and Beyond. It's super soft and she adores it." Rachel shook her head in amusement, referring to her white and black little tabby cat. The cat adored Finn, and it usually wasn't very fond of anyone who wasn't Rachel or Blaine.

Finn sat at one of the stools by her counter. "You hungry baby?" She asked him, tearing up her lettuce.

"Nah I'm good. You have any soda though? I'm pretty thirsty." Finn smiled at her as she immediately took a coke out of the fridge and passed it to him.

"I know you pretty well to." She grinned, getting back to her wrap. He popped open the coke and sipped it. "Why don't you go pick a movie. But no blood and guts. I can't watch that sort of thing when I'm eating." She suggested.

Finn nodded, making his way to her stack of movies by the large flat screen tv. He chuckled to himself. All she had were musicals and disney movies. With a couple of his action movies here and there. It was so damn adorable.

He heard her putting things away in the fridge so he chose quickly and put the DVD in, knowing it had always been her favorite movie. "What did you pick?" She smiled, coming into the living room with her meal and his coke, placing them on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch.

"Your favorite of course." Finn sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her, settling into the comfy couch as Funny Girl began to play on the screen. She sighed in content and leaned against him, taking small bites of her veggie wrap.

"So where is Sam today? I thought he was staying over tonight." Finn asked gently, watching her eat.

"I have work early tomorrow. He decided he'd just stay at his place." Rachel shrugged, focused more the movie she'd seen at least three hundred times.

Finn continued switching between watching her and the movie. The age old question on his mind. Who did he want more? His wife, who'd been there for him since they were teenagers. The woman he promised all his love to.

Or the woman of his dreams? The one who had opened his eyes up to a whole new side of a relationship; passion and sheer want.

He sighed and squeezed Rachel tighter into him, ignoring the pleasant clenching in his stomach when she laid her head on his shoulder.

Once she finished her food Finn grabbed the duvet from the back of the couch and covered them in it after he felt her shiver slightly. She thanked him sleepily and cuddled into his body more.

About three fourths of the way through the movie, Finn heard the gentle snores coming from Rachel's little body and he grinned like an idiot. Sometimes the feeling of domesticity with Rachel made him feel happier than he ever thought he could. He tried to ignore the nagging thoughts about what it would be like to be married to Rachel instead. Because once again, that led to his internal debate.

Realizing Rachel was probably exhausted from so many hours of photoshoots this week, he resisted the urge to wake her up and have his way with her. Instead, he shut off the tv and lifted her into his arms, careful not to wake her. She mumbled a little in her sleep and shifted in his arms as he walked down the spacious hallway and into her bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and gulped at the sight of her perfect body in the moonlight. She was so beautiful it physically made his heart hurt. She was so perfect and she wasn't his. Sam would never fully appreciate everything she was, only he could. But she was so stubborn she just wouldn't break it off with Sam. Afraid of it affecting her career.

And the thought of never getting to be her boyfriend made his heart twist painfully in his chest. It made him feel nauseous.

Thats when he realized, the strange feeling in his chest whenever he saw her, that wasn't lust or some other feeling of needing her body. It was _love_. Finn was so in love with Rachel he couldn't even see straight. He was falling for her without even fully realizing it before.

Sure it was kind of stupid to love someone who only saw you as a fuckbuddy of sorts, someone who had a boyfriend and was fully aware that you had a wife. But the more he stared at her laying there, the stronger the feeling became.

He had to do something about it. He couldn't stay married to Quinn when he loved Rachel so much. When he loved Rachel with all he was while Quinn was being pushed off to the side. He was a terrible fucking person.

He pulled off his jeans and T-shirt, leaving him in his boxers and a white undershirt. He carefully undressed Rachel and slid his T-shirt over her, feeling possessive as he watched her sleep in _his_ shirt.

Finn crawled under the covers with her and immediately pulled her into him, burying his face in the crook of her neck and breathing in her wonderful scent. It was like she could feel him, because her hands slid up to the back of his neck and held him there. Within minutes he'd joined her in the bliss of sleep, dreaming of the day he and Rachel would finally be a couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn woke up to the sun shining directly in his eyes and small body wrapped tightly in his arms. He cracked open one eye slightly and smiled sleepily as Rachel looked up at him adoringly. "Hey you." She rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"Were you watching me sleep Ms. Berry?" Finn chuckled, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Maybe." She giggled. "I can't help it if you're adorable when you sleep. You're beautiful eyelashes fluttering and that cute little smile on your face."

"My cute little smile?" He grinned.

"Yes that cute little smile. That half grin that makes all the ladies swoon. I bet it works wonders when you're trying to get a model to do what you want during a shoot." She rubbed the scruff forming on his jaw. He closed his eyes and kissed her hand softly.

"Ugh I've got to go shower. I have a meeting today with my manager." She sighed heavily.

"No no no baby, just stay with me. Stay in bed for a little while longer." Finn begged, kissing up her arm to her neck as she moaned quietly and tangled her fingers in the hair at the back of his neck.

He buried his face in her neck, licking and sucking at the skin until she grabbed his face and pulled it up to hers, kissing his lips like she'd been deprived of him for years. He rolled on top of her, his hands caressing her naked sides and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, letting her suck on it.

They were startled out of their make out session by the door opening. "Hey Rach, where's your- Oh my god!" Blaine waltzed in, seeing Finn and Rachel in bed. He covered his eyes, mumbling 'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god' over and over again as he back out of the room.

"Fuck." Finn pulled his boxers and pants on, scarlett in the face.

Rachel had visibly paled and was also quickly dressing in a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Let's just, calm down okay? Blaine's my brother, let me just talk to him, I promise he won't say anything." Rachel pulled Finn towards her after he'd pulled his T-shirt on.

Finn nodded, feeling lightheaded. This couldn't be happening. How did it happen so fast? They just woke up. Blaine had the worst timing ever. Just thinking about the fact that someone knew about their affair made his palms sweat, no matter how trustworthy they were.

"Just stay here and I'll talk to him okay baby?" Rachel pecked his lips, breathing heavily. He nodded, sitting back on the bed as Rachel silently walked out the door.

She peeked around the corner of the hallway to see Blaine stirring his cup of coffee, dressed in his black t-shirt and light blue plaid pajama pants. "H-hey Rach, good morning." Blaine stuttered, not making eye contact.

"Blaine, I know you're a little freaked out by what you just saw, but I need you to look at me." Rachel stood on the other side of the counter.

"What? I didn't see anything." Blaine shrugged, sipping his coffee.

"Please Blaine." Rachel's voice had a pleading tone that made Blaine look up.

"Look, Rach, I'm just- I'm shocked thats all. I always knew you two were close but I never expected you guys to... I was just shocked." Blaine licked his lips nervously.

"I know, I'm sure that was a huge shock to see us like that. I'm sorry, I forgot you were staying here until your place is done being renovated. But Blaine please," Rachel grabbed his hand, "Please don't tell anyone. It'll just, it'll hurt Finn, Sam, Quinn, me. Everyone involved. And none of us need that bad publicity right now." Rachel begged her brother.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "I won't tell anyone I promise. It'll be our little secret. But I just want to know... why? Why him? Why now?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Because he sees me as someone who's more than a pretty face. To him, I'm so much more. And, he inspires me. The kind of person he is, makes me proud to be with him, even if it's only the two of us that know about our relationship." Rachel blushed a little.

"I don't think that what you're doing is right, cheating on Sam and Quinn I mean, but if you're happy, I don't want to do anything that'll fuck with that." Blaine put his cup down and walked around to give her a hug.

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, reaching up to play with the messy curls on top of his head. "Thank you Blaine. I know what I'm doing." Rachel pulled away, smiling slightly at her brother.

"Finn! You can come out now." Rachel called out, her head turned towards the hallway. Finn stepped out seconds later, feeling tall and super awkward next to the tiny brother and sister.

"Uh, hey Blaine." Finn tried to smile.

"Hey Finn." Blaine went back to his cup of coffee as Rachel leaned up and kissed Finn's cheek.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go brush my teeth." Rachel squeezed Finn's arm as he pleaded with his eyes, not wanting to be left alone with Blaine. But she already disappeared down the hallway.

"I'm really sorry about what you had to see in there. If I had known you were here..." Finn started.

"It's uh, fine. I just need to ask you one thing. Guess now I have to do the brother routine. Why are you doing this? I mean, you're married to Quinn, you know full well Rachel and Sam are together. Why her?" Blaine asked.

Finn lowered his voice. "Honestly? At first, it was pure lust. We'd been doing a really sexy shoot with her half naked and I just couldn't control myself. The moment I put my camera down and we were alone, we jumped eachother. It was mutual. Not me attacking her or visa-versa." Finn whispered to Blaine.

Blaine quirked his eyebrow in interest. "And now?"

Finn suddenly deflated, knowing that what he was about to say was huge, and it was the first time he had admitted it to anyone besides himself. "Now? Now, I'm irrevocably in love with her and I couldn't stop even if I tried." Finn sighed as Blaine's thick eyebrows shot up.

"Y-you, you love her?" Blaine asked, confused. "Then why haven't you two broken up with Sam and Quinn? It would make it a lot more fair to everyone involved."

"A huge part of me wants to do that. But I think in her own messed up way, Rachel is trying to protect everyone's heart. She claims she doesn't want the bad publicity. Which could very we'll be true I guess. I just really don't know. I don't even know if she loves me back." Finn ran a hand through his hair. "And how stupid would I look if I divorced Quinn for Rachel, only to find out Rachel doesn't love me?"

"Maybe you should tell her-" Blaine started.

"No!" Finn nearly shouted, scaring Blaine. "S-sorry," Finn lowered his voice, "Just please don't tell anyone what I told you okay? I'm trusting you with this secret Blaine. I've never told anyone else." Finn admitted.

"Why are you trusting me with this secret then? We barely even know each other." Blaine asked curiously.

"Well, you're the only one that knows about Rachel and I, and we'd like to keep it that way." Finn pointed a finger at Blaine seriously. Blaine nodded.

"I won't tell anyone. But, just out of curiosity, what's gonna happen between you two if Sam proposes to Rachel at some point? Will you keep doing what you're doing?" Blaine asked.

Finn felt a sharpness in his stomach and heart that he'd never felt before. "We'd do whatever she wants, even if it meant stopping our affair. Because above everything else, her happiness is what's most important to me." Finn said with a nod of his head.

Blaine smiled, clearly satisfied with his answer. "Then I'll say no more on the matter. You're a good guy Finn, and I know my sister. Just make sure you protect your own heart as well." Blaine said, just as Rachel reentered the room.

"Hey boys. What are you talking about?" Rachel asked, smiling at them.

"Nothing. I was just asking Blaine what his plans were for today." Finn shrugged trying to play it cool. She obviously bought it because she sat down on one of the kitchen, patting the seat next to her and looking at Finn in invitation.

He half smiled and sat next to her, his hand automatically going to her knee, where he rubbed small circles. "So Blaine, what brings you to Rachel's place this early in the morning? And in your pajamas?" Finn asked.

"I slept here. And I uh, will be sleeping here for the next couple weeks. I'm getting my bathroom renovated. It has more of a cabin feel and I want a more modern look. More black and white tiles and such. So while I was at it, I decided to get a few touch ups, here and there. The renovators are there pretty much all day from eight am to eight pm so Rachel offered to let me stay here." Blaine explained pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"Blaine, how mamy cups of coffee have you had?" Rachel asked sternly.

"This is only my second cup, I swear." Blaine put his hands up. Rachel squinted her eyes at him.

"Fine, I believe you. But you better not be getting a Starbucks on the way to work. The amount of caffeine you consume can't be healthy." Rachel stood up and made her way to the fridge, perusing for something to eat.

"Speaking of work, what are your plans for the day? Both of you." Blaine asked, sitting down on the other side of Finn.

"I have a meeting with my manager today. Probably about another promotion for some godawful perfume that I'll get sick of within twenty minutes." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I don't have much to do today. Just one really sort shoot later. I really need to find a hobby." Finn rested his head on his hands as Blaine chuckled.

"I have to get going in like an hour." Rachel pouted, pouring her own cup of coffee.

Finn stood up, knowing he could actually be of use. "Go shower baby. I'll make you breakfast. You have lots of fruit and yogurt and I know how much you love fruit parfaits." Finn smiled at her adoringly, showing his dimples as he rolled back and forth on his heels.

She'd never seen anything cuter. "Are you sure babe?" Rachel asked, smiling up at him. He glanced over at Blaine for a moment before kissing her forehead.

"I mean it. I want to do something nice for you. Go shower and get ready. Breakfast will be waiting for you when you get out." Finn said seriously.

"You're the best." Rachel giggled, reaching up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He sighed at the feeling and watched her walked down the hall.

"Lovesick much?" Blaine teased, sticking his tongue out at Finn.

Finn laughed, ruffling the shorter mans curly hair. "Shut up." Finn said, though his gigantic smile opposed his words completely.

Blaine chuckled and Finn got to work, making his own eggs and bacon in addition to Rachel's fruit parfait. Blaine watched him move around the kitchen with ease.

"You been in this kitchen a lot? You really seem to know your way around." Blaine commented after he'd gotten up and made himself a bowl of oatmeal.

Finn cleared his throat. "Well Quinn is always at my house. So when Rachel and I spend the night together, we're always here. Unless Quinn is away for some reason." Blaine nodded in understanding.

"You seem really happy with Rach." Blaine observed, nothing the hint of a smile on Finn's face whenever he or anyone else mentioned Rachel's name.

"I am. She makes me a better person." Finn cut up some strawberries and put them in the bowl.

"So why don't you divorce Quinn? Not that it's really any of my business.." Blaine backtracked, realizing how much he was prying.

"No it's fine. I guess I'm just scared you know? Like, there's a possibly Rachel doesn't feel the same and Quinn could go bat crap crazy on us. Besides I've sorta brought it up before and she just brushed it off. I figured I shouldn't bring it up anymore." Finn shrugged, trying to act nonchalant even though it really was killing him.

"I don't want to pry, but maybe you should bring it up again. If you want more, isn't it your right to tell her so? You should be as happy as you possibly can." Blaine finished his oatmeal, placing the bowl in the sink. "Just something I think you should think about. Sneaking around may work right now, but there's an ninety percent chance this could end ugly. I don't you guys to get hurt."

And with that, he diappeared into the guest bedroom, leaving Finn with a lot to think about. Maybe, in the long run, it would be better just to tell Rachel everything he was feeling. It could save them from heartbreak in the future. As well as any unecessary drama between them, Quinn, and Sam.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel came out, freshly showered and all dressed for her meeting. She placed a warm kiss on his cheek as passed her the fruit parfait. "Thanks babe. This looks great." Rachel grinned, taking a spoonful of yogurt and banana as Finn sat down next to her, diving into his eggs and bacon.

They ate in silence, Finn's hand resting on Rachel's leg. Rachel sighed as she finished the last of the yogurt. "Guess I better get going. Liza hates it when I'm late." She grumbled, kissing his cheek and standing up.

"You can stay as long as you want baby. You should probably shower before you go though. You smell like man sweat." Rachel giggled as Finn pulled her between his legs.

"I don't want you to go." Finn pouted.

She giggled and pinched his cheek lightly. "Why not?"

"Because then that means I have to go back my normal routine." Finn sighed, laying his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"I know baby. I feel the same way. But Sam won't be staying over anytime soon. And with Quinn back in Lima, we have plenty of time to ourselves. You can stay over until Quinn comes home." Rachel pulled his face up, pecking his lips. He nodded, secretly feeling very put out. He was honestly sick of hiding his true feelings for her. He just wanted to _be_ with her already.

"Text me later okay?" Finn kissed her lips more firmly, savoring the taste of her strawberry lip balm. She hummed in appreciation as his tongue pushed into her mouth, tasting her.

Snapping out of her reverie, she giggled, pushing on his chest lightly. "Stop enticing me baby. I really have to go." She poked his nose and reluctantly pulled herself away.

"Have your phone on. Works gonna be unbearable. You're all that's gonna be on my mind when I'm photographing those fake models." Finn stared after her as she gathered her purse and coat.

She giggled again. "You think about me when you photograph other models?" She asked, obviously flattered.

"Well yeah. You're like, the only one who hasn't changed herself. You know you're beautiful as you are and you don't give a shit what other people think. That's one of the things I find so attractive about you." Finn bit into his toast, basking in the loving smile Rachel was currently throwing at him.

"Yoire the sweetest man I've ever met Finn Hudson. Bye baby." She blew him a kiss, waiting until he's sent her one in return before he dropped his head onto the counter. He really needed to find something that would help him reevaluate his life choices.

"Hey Finn. You staying here?" Blaine asked, shutting the guest bedroom door as he walked out already dressed for his day. His messy curls were tamed slightly and today he'd chosen a checkerboard bowtie to go with his outfit.

"Yeah for a little while longer. I'm gonna shower and stuff." Finn turned on the water, quickly putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Okay. Well I gotta go. See you later?" Blaine said it as more of a question.

"Yeah I'm sleeping over again." Finn confirmed, not sure if he should feel awkward or not.

"Cool. Bye." Blaine waved. Finn waved back and sat on the couch, turning on the news as he sipped his coffee. He smelled his shirt and nearly gagged. Damn, Rachel was right. He did smell like sweat. He pulled his T-shirt over his head and tossed it onto the armchair, flipping the channel to ESPN.

The sound of keys jangling in the door however caused him to pause. Did Blaine forget his keys? Or did Rachel forget something?

He whipped his head around as the door swung open and was shocked to see none other than Sam Evans in the doorway. Sam stopped abruptly and narrowed his eyes at Finn.

"Finn? What the hell are you doing in my girlfriends apartment? And half naked may I add." He asked, shutting the door and crossing his arms, his ears already red in confrontation.

_Think fucker think. _He wracked his brain, trying to think up some excuse. "Uhh uhh. Rachel invited me." He said quickly, immediately wanting to facepalm. Telling your secret lovers boyfriend that said woman invited him over wasn't the best way to get out of this pickle. It also didn't help that Sam already seemed suspicious of him.

"Why would she invite you over when she's gone? She told me last night she had work early in the morning. And her keys aren't on the hook." Sam threw his bag into the counter, glaring suspiciously at Finn as he gestured towards the empty key hook.

When nothing came out of Finn and he hastily pulled his stinky shirt back on, Sam stomped over to his phone. "Fine. Lemme just call Rachel and ask her if she even knows you're here." Sam dialed her number and waited.

Finn let his head fall backwards onto the couch. Well shit. His peaceful morning just flew out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! So incredibly sorry this update took so long. I did not expect the storm of college coursework to increase so drastically lol. But alas, the update is here! This chapter is in Rachel's POV and focuses mainly on their first hookup, as per someone's request. We aren't finished with the flashbacks, but this is really where all the attraction began to explode and escalate into a full blown affair. Also, sorry for any of the spelling errors, I really just wanted to get his chapter out to you guys. Now, enough with my rambling and excuses and onward with the story! **

**All my stories are dedicated to Cory Monteith. :) We love you buddy. 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything of the sort. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rachel was freaking out. She'd just gotten out of the meeting with her manager only to see a missed call from Sam. It wasn't so odd for Sam to call her at different points of the day, but it was the content of this particular call that had her freaked.

When she had picked up the phone, she immediately noticed the iciness to his tone and knew something was wrong. When she asked him what was bothering him, he said he had come into her apartment to surprise her and found Finn lounging on her couch watching TV. Half naked.

She wanted to facepalm herself when she came up with some lame excuse about Finn and Blaine playing video games all night so Finn just crashed over at her place. She knew he didn't believe her, but he said he wanted to come over for dinner that night because they hadn't been together alone for so long. Maybe he sensed something going on between Finn and her and he wanted to mark his territory.

Sam wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but he could certainly piece together some facts and come up with enough rightfully accuse Rachel of cheating on him. Who knows what he could do to both Rachel and Finn's reputation. And above all, Rachel didn't want anymore to get hurt.

But she couldn't very well refuse him and make him more suspicious, so she agreed they would have dinner at her place at seven-thirty. It felt like she was making a deal with the devil. He was bound to be mad with her and question her all throughout dinner. Not that she could really blame him.

And to top of her less than stellar morning, Finn texted and said he had hi-tailed it out of her place and back to his. And then he asked if she could just come over to his place for the night and she had to very very reluctantly tell him no. She could practically feel the waves off sadness radiating off him and through the phone.

She hated being the reason for a sad Finn Hudson, it was like kicking a little puppy.

So there she sat, in a dingy little coffee shop, sipping her now lukewarm green tea latte and wondering how her love life got so out of control.

Before Finn everything had been so easy, not very passionate and electric, but easy nonetheless. The moment she saw him come into that room for the photoshoot she was a goner. He was sweet, passionate about his job, managed to be both adorable and sexy at the same time, and had the most squeezable ass she'd ever seen.

She leaned her head against her hand and sighed as she thought about the day they first hooked up. She had worked with him once before but it had never been a one-on-one shoot like it was that day.

_"Okay, so this guy is super professional and is going to take a couple of shots for you in all three outfits for the add okay?" Rach__el's manager smiled at her as her makeup team put the finishing touches on her hair. "I'd love to stay but I have meeting with another client at four o'clock. Text me if anything goes wrong. There's security behind both the doors in photoshoot room and these guys should be hanging around here the whole time." She gestured to her prep team, all of whom smiled at her._

_"Okay thanks Olivia." Rachel smiled back, kissing both of her cheeks as her obviously stressed manager pulled her purse over her shoulder and hurried out the door. _

_"She really needs to slow down. That woman is going to have an aneurism by the time she's thirty five." Kurt mumbled, shaking his head as he fluffed up Rachel's hair. "Alright diva turn and face me please. We haven't glossed your lips yet." Kurt ordered as one of his assistants handed him the shiny lipgloss. _

_She obliged and stared up at Kurt's perfectly coifed hair, not a strand out of place. He was really the best stylist she'd ever had. _

_"Alright all set. Viola, hand me her first dress." Kurt requested of the skinny, orange haired assistant who was more than happy to be treated like Kurt's little lap dog and do all his bidding. _

_Rachel bit her lip as she glanced shyly at Kurt, who immediately understood the reasons for her shyness. _

_"Oh right right. Go get something to drink or something you two." Kurt snapped his fingers at the two woman, one who grumled as she turned to leave and the other who did so with a huge smile on her face. _

_Once the door shut, Rachel slid her robe down her body and smiled at Kurt as began sliding the dress over her scantily clad body. _

_"Sorry I'm so neurotic about getting naked in front of your assistants. It's stupid, I mean, I do photoshoots sometimes in less than this." Rachel blushed. _

_Kurt held his hand up. "I get it, I wouldn't want to be naked in front of strangers either. Plus, I'm sure there's a huge difference in striping down for a job in front of the camera and stripping down in front of random people." Kurt walked around her and zipped up the dress, tucking the lace string into the dress. _

_Rachel grinned, knowing that of all people Kurt was the most likely to understand and accept all her weird quirks._

_"You ready to go out here and kick some ass?" Kurt chuckled, sipping out of his coffee cup. Another thing about Kurt that she loved? He was just as obsessed with coffee as her and Blaine were and understood the need for coffee at all times of the day. _

_"Absolutely." Rachel smiled widely, putting on her show face and rubbing her lips together as she slipped her feet into the designated black pumps. _

_"So," Kurt's voice took on a more gossipy tone as he linked his arm with hers and started heading towards the room for the photoshoot. "I saw the photographer on my way in and I swear to God I started sweating. I felt like a stalker when I watched him unload his equipment. That ass was..." Kurt clicked his tongue in approval as Rachel giggled. _

_"I've worked with him once before but he was assisting the other photographer. When he's thinking, he does this cute little thing where his eyebrows furrow and this adorable look of confusion sweeps over his face." Rachel sighed as she smiled at the memory. Yeah she was taken, but that didn't mean she couldn't find other men attractive right? _

_"My god that's the cutest thing I've ever heard." Kurt gushed. "And those freckles all over his cheeks and nose? Freaking adorable." Rachel giggled again as Kurt got a dreamy look on his face, undoubtably thinking about Finn. "Well here's your stop. I need another refill on coffee, but I promise I'll be back in time to help you with the next outfit." Kurt smiled and pecked her on both cheeks before walking back down the hall. _

_Rachel sighed and pushed open the double doors, greeted by the scent of pine and the photographer (Crap what was his name?) standing there going through his camera roll. She stood there for a moment, admiring his large and muscular form. He was very tall, like at least one foot taller than her. He was dressed pretty casually in a pair of dark-wash jeans, a white t-shirt, and a plaid over-shirt. He looked so cute and so much younger than she was remembered. _

_Deciding she should get everything started, Rachel cleared her throat, making him jump a little. He nearly dropping his camera as he turned to face her. _

_"H-hi Ms. Berry. I'm Finn Hudson, your photographer today. You ready to get started here?" Finn visibly gulped as his eyes raked down her frame dressed in the short, turquoise dress topped off with sexy heels. She knew she looked sexy and was prepared to turn on the charm for this adorable man the moment he gave her an in._

_She saw her and Sam's relationship as casual. There was nothing wrong with some harmless flirting. And she was more than willing to flirt with this adorable hunk of man. _

_"Yeah I'm ready. Got your equipment all set up?" She smiled, biting her lower lip between her teeth, a sure fire way to make any man swoon. Something she knew from years of flirting her way through photoshoots. Even if the photographers were usually middle aged men. _

_And sure enough, Finn's chest heaved with a large intake of breath as he gazed at her shiny pink lips. "Yeah it's all ready to go." He smiled softly at her clicking his camera playfully. She giggled, waiting for his instruction as she stepped a little closer to him._

_"Pardon me if I seem nervous. I was supposed to take shots of you in a less private like setting. But your manager insisted it be an intimate setting. I've never done a photoshoot like this before." Finn shot her this half grin that nearly melted her heart. _

_She felt herself stutter as this man suddenly cast a spell over her with his adorable dimples, messy hair, and obvious stubble. "Um, y-yeah. It's a Vogue magazine but Valentines Day edition or something. The pics are all supposed to look romantic and sexy or something." She nodded. _

_"Got it. Oh, and I think there will be people coming in and out of here to set up for certain shots and stuff. But I'll be the only one you take direction from. Instead of having like, three people yelling directions at you." Finn chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in a way that Rachel sensed he did when he was nervous._

_"Yeah I've been to a couple shoots where it's hard to accurately take advice when everyone is yelling different directions at me." Rachel smiled as he chuckled, those damn dimples appearing again._

_"I'm sure that's really hard to do. I don't think the model should be pressured. I know I do my best work when I can just be myself." Finn smiled. "Now, for the first shot, I'd like you to do your signature over the shoulder pose. I really like that pose and I think it'll work really well with that dress." Finn brought his camera up to his eye, waiting for her to turn. _

_Rachel did as she was told, secretly wondering how he knew of her own favorite pose. Did he research and find things about her before he came here? Was it just common knowledge? Or was he actually a fan of her? Someone who watched her on the red carpet because he wanted to, not because it was his job to know something about her. _

_She really hoped it was that last one. _

_The first and second parts of the shoot ended without a hitch, there was mostly silence but it wasn't awkward. Just the clicking of the camera and the occasion small talk about their careers. It was comfortable and a very light atmosphere, something she'd never really had happen before. Usually it was a hurried, strictly professional photoshoot where it was pretty quiet with minimal talk. _

_Before she knew it, Kurt was helping her dress into her third and final outfit. _

_"What do you mean you can't stay?" Rachel pouted at Kurt as he pulled his coat back on after he was finished helpin her dress and get ready. _

_"I'm sorry diva. I have a date and I simply cannot cancel on him again. I'll text you later okay?" He chuckled, poking her nose. _

_"Alright. You have to dish on all the dirty deets of your date later mister." She smiled as he poked her. "Go have fun." _

_Kurt nodded with a grin, heading out the door. Rachel fluffed up her hair one more time and headed out to Finn._

_"Hey you. Ready to get this last one done?" Finn must have heard the door as fiddled with his camera again, his back to her. The sight of his cute little butt in her line of vision making a slight blush creep over her cheeks._

_He was driving her crazy. He was so damn good looking it was making her go nuts. Yeah she was with someone else, but this guy was casting a spell over her that could not be broken. The way he smiled at her made her heart thump in her chest. She wanted to taste those pink, rough lips and feel those large calloused hand all over her body._

_She really needed to stop thinking about him like this, it was making her all hot and bothered. She had to squeeze her legs together to dull the ache that his tan, muscled forearms were causing. _

_"More than ready." She got back into position, not even noticing when his jaw dropped at the sight of her. Her last outfit was probably the most skimpy, short, and strapless. He gulped and pulled his camera up to his face, his hands shaking slightly. _

_A half an hour passed as Finn instructed her on poses and facial expressions, the last pose being a slightly provocative one that only served to make her more horny as she watched his reactions. When he snapped the last shot, he put the camera down and wiped his hands. He was watching her oddly and kept licking his lips. _

_"Finn are you okay?" Rachel bit her lower lip between her teeth. _

_"Y-yeah I'm fine. Why?" Finn stuttered out nervously. _

_"Are you sure? You just seem distracted. Was I not doing well?" Rachel asked worriedly, twirling her hair around her finger. _

_"No no you're doing great." Finn told her seriously. "You're perfect." He mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear. __His eyes widened as he realized he just said that out loud and not in his head. "I-I mean you're doing everything perfectly." He tried to backtrack. _

_But the damage was done. Rachel had heard him loud and clear. "You think I'm perfect?" She bit her lip again, staring at him and noticing he was staring back but his eyes were trained on her lips. _

_"I shouldn't have said anything Ms. Berry. I'm so sorry, I'm usually never this unprofessional." Finn's eyes looked worried and he hurriedly began to put his stuff away. _

_"Dont apologize, it's okay. And please call me Rachel." Rachel stepped closer to him, only to have him step back. _

_"Ms. Berry- I mean Rachel, I really don't think this is a good idea. You're in a relationship with that Sam dude and I'm-" Finn was cut off as Rachel launched forward and attached her lips to his. _

_He didn't respond for a moment and she was going to pull away embarrassed beyond belief, when she felt Finn suddenly respond. He moaned and his hands shot up to cup her cheeks, pushing his tongue against her mouth hungrily__._

_Rachel had never felt his kind of passion in a kiss before. The way he held her like she was made of glass, the soft moans escaping both their mouths, and the slow, burning passion and desire that was swirling in her stomach. It was indescribable and she never wanted it to end. Best impulse decision ever. _

_Rachel reacted to his fervor eagerly, one arm snaking itself around his muscular torso and the other slipping down to his tight ass. He pushed himself into her, moving to hold her by the tiny waist as he pushed her backwards until they were pressed against the wall. _

_With everyone else busy and having left nearly ten minutes ago, the only sound in the room was panting, moaning, and the fumbling of hands against skin. Rachel felt lighheaded, drunk, as he pulled away. His eyes shown with regret, his lips pink and swollen from their kisses. She'd never seen anything more attractive in her life. _

_"Why'd you stop?" Rachel asked breathlessly, kneading his stomach muscles with her little hands, staring up at him as he caged her between his hard body and the wall. _

_Finn dropped his head, "I-I'm married Rachel. We shouldn't be doing this." _

_Rachel felt her stomach drop, suddenly wanting to scream in frustration. She finally feels something only imagined in books and the guy is married. But she didn't want to stop. She wanted to keep feeling this amazing mans lips on her and his hands on her body. He was quickly becoming like a drug to her. _

_"You want to stop?" Rachel asked skeptically, reaching up on her tiptoes and placing sweet kisses all over his neck. He shivered, his eyes closing slightly as the feeling of being with someone so passionately finally took them both over. _

_"Fuck it." He moaned, giving in to the pleasure and pulling her lips to his again, feasting on her warm, minty mouth as he hooked his hands under her legs and held her to him, still pressing her against the wall. _

_"Mmm mmf Finn." She moaned into his mouth, the feeling of him grinding himself into her lower half practically making her see double. _

_Finn trailed his kisses down to her neck, sucking on the skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder. "You're so beautiful. Never in my life have I see anything as perfect as you. I've been going crazy." Finn mumbled against her neck, sucking and biting as he pleased. _

_"F-Finn..." She moaned, her nails scratching down his covered back. "My brother is going to be here soon to pick me up."_

_"Are we gonna..." Finn let the sentence hang, pulling his mouth off her skin and looking up into her eyes. He licked his lips as he stared at her swollen lips. She could tell he was just inching to kiss her again. _

_"I-I want to." Rachel stuttered, deciding to ignore her her head telling her this was a huge, huge mistake. Instead, she listened to her heart and her body, both of which were telling her that she needed this man. She needed him buried inside her, she needed his gorgeous, pink, rough lips on hers. She was caught up in the moment, caught up in the feel of him and by the look in his eyes as he gazed at her, he was feeling quite similarly. _

_"Me too." Finn smiled a little, pecking her lips softly as he thumbs gently rubbed the tops of her thighs soothingly. Her heart thumped widly in her chest. _

_"Then what are you waiting for?" She challenged, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the curls of hair there. _

_He smirked, shoving her dress up her waist and pushing her panties to the side as she worked on undoing the zip and button to his jeans. _

_"Oh wait!" Finn grabbed at his pants before they fell to his ankles, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. Rachel looked at him confusedly before he showed off the condom between his index and middle fingers. _

_She smiled as he ripped it open. She took it from him before he had a chance to take it out of the foil package. He groaned throatily as she sheathed him, her small, warm hands caressing his now rock hard cock. _

_When she was finished, she kissed his still covered chest and up to his lips. "Hurry Finn. We don't have muc time." _

_He nodded and wasted no time in pressing her back against the wall, lining his cock up with her entrance. "Why do you have to be so gorgeous?" He mumbled as his lips fell against hers and they kissed hotly._

_Rachel groaned and tugged at his hair in an explosive kind of need she'd never felt before as he slid into her, her wetness covering and soaking his condom covered cock. "Ohhhhh God baby. F-faster, please." She begged, feeling a tight coil wind itself inside her stomach as her body already begged for a release from him._

_He quickly obliged, gaining speed and force as the seconds passed. They both knew the wrongness of their situation and that only made it even more hot and passionate. _

_They also knew they only had mere minutes until her brother would come bursting through that door with a cab waiting outside to take her home. And who knew what kind of situation Finn had going on. He was too sexy and adorably goofy for his wife not to adore him too. It was that goofiness that had drawn her to him in the first place. _

_Unlike with Sam, this sex was fiery hot. In all honesty, Sam was extremely safe when it came to sex and the only place they'd ever fucked was their beds. _

_But **this**. This was a level of passion and pure need that she could get used to. He banged her body both delicately and also like she was unbreakable. The dueling sensations of being fucked hard, and then being fucked gently were literally going to drive her insane if she didn't get her release soon. _

_And don't even get her started on how goddamn sexy he was. Everything about him made her heart thump. That half smile he'd give her every once in a while, that one filled with adoration and lust made her legs feel like jelly. She was very relieved he was holding her up. Because if he wasn't she would've already fallen to the floor. _

_Their moans and pants filled the tense air. "Uhhhh fuck Finn fuck. Please baby please." She begged for release, a small jolt of fear hitting her inner consciousness everytime a car shut outside. _

_Finn nodded, understanding her need to hurry. He rubbed her clit frantically with his thumb, attaching his lips to her neck and sucking hard. He grunted into her skin when she slammed down on him particularly hard. _

_All too soon, she felt herself become feverish with desire as the burning coil within her stomach snapped. "Oh god Finn. Fuck fuck fuckkk!" Rachel screamed in pleasure as she held his shoulders, using him to help slam herself harder and harder on him until she came all over his pulsing cock._

_As she watched his face contort in pleasure and he shot his load into the condom, she was saddened for a second that she didn't get to feel him for real; without a damn condom numbing the sensation. _

_He breathed heavily as his face dropped into her neck, exhausted from their activities. She felt her chest rise and fall with her own heavy breath and she tugged on his hair lightly in request that he bring his face up to hers. _

_His pink, smiling face rose from her skin, a look of pure statisfation and adoration written on his features. _

_"That was so..." Rachel trailed off, unsure if there was even an adjective to describe how that made her feel. _

_"I know." Finn smiled, clearly as smitten as she was. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Not heated like before, but filled with just as much passion. _

_She let herself get lost in his kisses for another couple of minutes, until she glanced at the overhead clock. _

_"Shit." She slid down his body, reaching for her panties, trying desperately to ignore his very impressive cock hovering near her head. He too glanced at the clock and pulled his boxers and pants up, his cheeks still adorably pink. _

_"So what now? We just go our separate ways?" Finn pulled his plaid shirt back on, looking over at her. There was a desperation in his eyes that she knew was reflected in her own. _

_"I don't know." She frowned, doing her best to fix her frayed and frizzy hair. _

_Finn gulped. "What about your boyfriend and my wife? S-should we tell them?" _

_"No!" Rachel didn't mean to shout, but it came out that way anyways, desperate and worried. "I mean, no. That would not be a good idea. This was just an in the moment, passionate randevou. There's no need to tell anyone."_

_Finn nodded, looking very put out as he hurriedly packed up his stuff, Rachel watching in a guilty silence. "Well uh, thanks for tonight. You did well and I got some really good shots. And um, that other stuff was really great too." Finn blushed as he looked back at her, sadness and guilt evident in his beautiful cinnamon colored eyes. _

_He turned and walked to the door, Rachel biting her lip hard while she contemplated doing one of the riskiest things she's ever done in her entire life. It was stupid and risky and could jeopardize her good reputation, as well as his._

_This was stupid, this was immature and she shouldn't be thinking about getting into an affair with a married man. It would only cause problems between them and their respective partners. The whole thing was simply a moment of passion that explode between two very attractive people. That's it. _

_"Finn wait!" Rachel called after him, running to him as best she could in those dastardly heels. He turned around in confusion, his brow dipping down adorably. _

_He caught her and she fell into his arms, kissing his lips like her life depended on it. She slowly slipped her hand into his shirt pocket and pulled out his phone as they tore their lips away from one another. Finn was breathing heavily and buried one hand in her hair, his eyes all over her face as if trying to commit every feature to memory. _

_"What are you doing?" His husky voice asked as she typed away on his phone. She clicked the button to put the phone to sleep before placing it back in his pocket. _

_Rachel reached up onto her tippy toes and pecked his lips again, murmuring against them. "Call me. I put my number in our phone. Call me, text me, whatever. I want to see you again." _

_He tugged her closer, smiling softly and planting a kiss of his own on her swollen lips. "You got it beautiful. I can't wait." Then he kissed her one final time, the longing and passion he put into it making a dazed Rachel trace her lips as he walked away, both of them grinning ear to ear despite the nasty situation they knew was bound to come in the future. _

Rachel sighed to herself, hating how much her daydream made her long for Finn's warm, comforting embrace. She should've been focused on the fact that their secret could've been revealed. That it still could be if she handled Sam right.

The only problem was she didn't know how to get herself into this rut. What do you do when the person you thought you loved no longer makes you feel special? When, instead, another man makes your heart beat erratically at all times of the day?

She honestly did love Sam. He treated her well and they'd never really had problems. He was never clingy and he never seemed serious about taking their relationship to the next level. That she knew of anyways.

But she knew he loved her. And breaking up with him only to turn around and be with another man could totally destroy him. She wasn't even going to touch on the thought of Finn and Quinn. He was married to her, he obviously loved her very much. But then he'd turn around and treat Rachel like she was the most precious thing he'd ever touched.

They were both confused, scared, and felt guilty, that much was obvious. What Rachel didn't know, was how to get passed all that. She didn't know how to make such a life changing decision. And not just for herself and Finn. But for Sam and Quinn too.

The whole situation was quickly becoming a source of worry and pain for her. Everytime she remembered her situation, she felt nauseous and wanted to jump off the Empire State out of guilt.

Unless she was buried deep in Finn's arms. There, she felt safe and happy, like nothing in the world could touch her or harm her. He was her gigantic teddybear that kept her warm and safe at night. It was an amazing feeling.

Damn her conflicting thoughts. Sometimes having a conscious really sucked. It made it all so much more confusing.

Rachel groaned and bury her head in her arms on the table, causing a few patrons to look at her oddly.

"Um, Rachel?" A familiar voice called out.

Rachel begrudgingly lifted her head to see Kurt standing next to her table with a man she'd never seen before. He had oddly perfect eyebrows and brown hair that looked like it was sculpted with some kind of expensive product. His green eyes were currently on her in what looked like boredom and confusion.

When Rachel didn't answer, Kurt spoke again. "Rachel are you okay? Have you even noticed you're laying in a puddle of your own coffee?" Kurt asked, concerned.

Rachel looked down and sure enough, the arms of her jacket were covered in her cold coffee. Damn thing must of tipped over during her daydreams.

"Oh um yeah I'm fine. Just super tired and stressed. It's been a very long coupe of days." Rachel smiled politely.

Kurt nodded but didn't look very convinced. "Are you sure? Want me to call a cab so you can go home and rest? You look pretty pale." Kurt observed, his hand running across her forehead, checking for a fever.

"Really Kurt I'm okay. I appreciate your concern though." Rachel grabbed some napkins from the nearby counter and began cleaning up her mess hurriedly. "Who is this by the way? I don't hunk we've met." Rachel gestured towards the man standing next to Kurt.

"Oh my gosh how rude of me," Kurt pushed his counterpart closer to Rachel. "Rachel, this is Sebastian. We met on the gay cruise Santana and Brittany brought me on. Sebastian, this is my best friend Rachel Berry, model, actress, singer, you name it." Kurt smiled excitedly as the two shook hands.

Man, this guy was even paler than Finn! But he didn't have the adorable freckles adorning his cheeks and nose that Finn did.

"I'll go get your coffee Sebastian, you two warm up to each other." Kurt grinned once more and headed off towards the counter.

Rachel cleared her throat nervously. "So Sebastian, what do you do?" Rachel asked, trying her best to wipe her sleeves clean of the spilled coffee.

"Right now I work backstage on the musical West Side Story. It's getting me through Medical school with fairly minimal debt." Sebastian had an almost bored, droll voice. Like everyone he was speaking to was below him. She couldn't decide whether she initially liked him or not. He didn't exactly seem very shy, just snarky and quiet. Quite the opposite of the Kurt she knew.

"Thats a very noble profession. And you work backstage on a Broadway show? I absolutely adore anything related to Broadway. That's really how I got my start as a performer." Rachel smiled, trying to be polite.

"Thanks." He smiled back, also seemingly politely. "I've seen you in magazines and stuff. And I know you've done some Broadway stuff, I went to see Les Miserables. You played an excellent Eponine. Your rendition of On My Own was spectacular." Sebastian sat down across from her.

Rachel nodded, feeling a little excited as she sat back down in her seat, more than happy to have someone new to talk Broadway to. Kurt and Blaine were the only two that could usually stand to hear her talk about Broadway all the time. And even they got sick of hearing her Barbra Streistand monologues and Barbra's greatest hits album after a while.

"I also played Maria in my high school's production of West Side Story." Rachel grinned proudly.

"No way." He chuckled. "I played Tony in my communities production."

Rachel clapped her hands excitedly. "You have no idea how exciting it is to talk Broadway with someone other than Kurt and my brother. No one else apprectiates it." She grinned wider when Sebastian nodded in agreement, a slightly less snarky looking smile on his face. "Now, what are your thoughts on stage productions compared to the movie versions?"

Sebastian was just about to answer when Kurt appeared again, holding three coffees. "One green tea latte for Rachel, one white chocolate mocha for Sebastian, and one cinnamon dolce latte for me." Kurt set the coffees down, puling up a chair.

"Kurt you didn't have to buy me another one." Rachel started, but Kurt waved her off.

"Nonsense. It was my treat. Now, please tell me you two weren't talking about me." Kurt dipped his coffee delicately.

"No we were just talking about Broadway babe." Sebastian chuckled, blowing cool air into his cup.

"Good. I don't need Rachel telling you about any of my embarrassing moments. Especially during those college years." Kurt shivered, scared at the thought.

"Oh embarassing moments huh? Care to share?" Sebastian smirked.

"Absolutely not. Never ever in the history of forever." Kurt crossed his arms.

"I'm sure that whatever happened you still looked as cute and fabulous as always." Sebastian chuckled, taking a sip of his hot coffee to warm his body up.

As Rachel noticed the blinding smile Kurt sent Sebastian's way, she decided she liked Sebastian and he was good for Kurt. They seemed very happy, like a pretty good fit.

Which naturally brought her back to her own dilemma of playing ping pong between two different guys. It really was screwing with her head and was now pretty much taking over her life. She needed a solution to this problem, and fast.

Sebastian and Kurt started talking about the best shows they'd seen recently and occasionally asked for Rachel's input which she'd tell them quickly and then go silent, her mind elsewhere.

As her dinner with Sam inched closer, Rachel began to fear that her and Finn's secret affair would soon be found out and the shit storm that would surely follow was one Rachel was most definitely not ready for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my amazing readers! Hope you all didn't have to wait too long for this chapter. I tried to shell it out as fast as I could. I go on spring break in about a week so the chapter after this will be coming up much sooner. :) Thanks for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter! They really do help motivate us writers. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**All my stories are dedicated to Cory Monteith, the best idol I could ever ask for. Love you big guy. 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything affiliated with Glee. Those are the property of FOX and the Glee creators. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finn sat back on his couch, sighing in frustration as he once again got his ass handed to him in another round of Call of Duty. Usually he was dominating the other online players, years of sitting in his high school bedroom not studying was pretty good training when all he did was play video games.

He could chalk it all up to the fact that Rachel called and said she had dinner plans with Sam tonight and that she had to go to "keep up appearances".

He hated himself for thinking it, but sometimes he wondered if Rachel didn't secretly enjoy having two guys pine after her. It never seemed to bother her when Finn had plans with Quinn. He hated how one-sided this affair was beginning to become. He felt like was way more into the relationship than she was.

He just felt like crap. He felt guilty for being pissed at Sam and Rachel's date because here he was, married to blonde beauty Quinn Fabray and all he could think about was a certain brunette that lived a mere twenty minutes away.

"Fuck." Finn mumbled into his hands, frustrated at life in general. Someone up there must've loved to see him suffer because that's all he seemed to be doing lately.

He'd spent so much of his life focusing on his career and now Quinn and Rachel, that he also realised he didn't have any real guy friends. Dudes he could just hang with when he was feeling shitty emotionally. Kurt and Blaine were awesome but they were no where near the kind of bros he needed right now. Santana was probably closer to his definition of bro than Kurt and Blaine were.

Plus Blaine was working tonight and Kurt had been talking about going on a date with some dude. He felt so alone and bored that it wasn't even funny.

After losing again via a headshot from behind, he logged out of Xbox live and turned off his TV in frustration. How sad was his life right now? His entire social life revolved around either what Quinn was doing or what Rachel was doing. When did he become so boring and predictable?

It was seven o'clock which meant Rachel's date with Sam had already started and there was no way he'd be able to see her tonight. With another depressed sigh, he got up and grabbed his coat, keys, and cell phone.

If he was going to spend the night alone, he might as well get drunk so he didn't feel so pathetic. At least when he was drunk he had no idea what was going on. And there was that little bar down the street called McKinley's that had some nice bartenders. He could probably squeeze a couple of free drinks if there were any females working tonight.

He pushed open the door to the bar and was met with the stingy smell of alcohol, fried food, and cigarette smoke. There were some small groups scattered around either playing darts or playing pool and one or two patrons sitting at the bar nursing their drinks.

He shuffled over to the bar and sat down at a stool near a tough looking guy with what looked like a ridicuous haircut.

"What can I get you?" The middle aged man, who was tending to the bar asked him.

"Uh just a Guinness for now." Finn settled on his elbows, watching the hockey tournament currently on the screen behind the bartender.

"The Rangers are sucking ass this year. I'm surprised they've made it this far to be honest." The man with the odd hair shook his head, downing his shot.

"They shouldn't have gotten rid of Nash. He was their best left wing." Finn agreed, glancing at the man as he snapped his fingers in request for another shot the moment the bartender handed Finn his beer.

"Yup. Seems everyone realizes that but the coaches. Fuckin idiots." The man rolled his eyes, tipping his head back and drinking yet another shot. The man must have come in often because he seemed to hold his alcohol exceptionally well.

"I'm Finn Hudson." Finn put out his hand for the man to shake.

The man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shook Finn's hand. "Noah Puckerman. But call me Puck or I'll break your fuckin nose." 'Puck' warned, taking a bite out of his hot wings.

Finn chuckled for a moment before realization dawned on him. "Noah Puckerman? Have you by any chance bought a house recently?" Finn asked curiously.

"Yeah. Why?" Puck replied suspiciously.

"Oh no particular reason. My wife was your realtor. Her name is Quinn Fabray." Finn smiled, picking at the label on his beer.

This made Puck laugh. "Ahh that little blonde thing with the short temper. I definitely remember her. She did not like me at all."

"She also said you flirted with her a lot, made her uncomfortable." Finn added, eyeing him.

Puck just shrugged. "I didn't know she was married at first. But when I found out, I started doing it just to annoy her. It worked pretty well, we usually ended our search with her glaring at me and stomping towards her car all huffed up. She always that emotional and snooty?"

Finn laughed a little. "Yeah she's always been this high strung. Ever since high school anyways, that's where we met. But when she wants to she can be really sweet."

"No shit? High school sweethearts, never woulda guessed it. She seems like the bossy type. And not the sexy kind of bossy but the annoying kind." Puck wolfed down a couple more hot wings as he spoke. "You want one?" He offered.

"Sure." Finn took one, knawing off some of the spicy chicken. "As for Quinn, she is pretty bossy, but we both lead pretty separate lives. Unless we're both home relaxing we don't see much of each other."

"Oh yeah you're a photographer or something right? I remember her babbling on about herself when we were in the car that first day." Puck snorted.

Finn licked his lips, not taking this guys insults to Quinn very seriously. He highly doubted this guy would be saying this stuff if he wasn't drunk. "Yeah but I'm starting to break into the camera business too. Could open up a while new aveneue for me."

"Nice. Bet you two are rolling in the dough." Puck held out his hand for a high five and Finn obliged. Maybe coming out to this bar tonight was a good idea.

"We live pretty comfortably." Finn nodded. "What do you do?"

"Nothing right now. My dad just recently decided to try and repair his bridges with me and my family. Bought me a house to try and butter me up. He ran out on us many many years ago. Tonight I found out he's dying of cancer and just wanted someone to take care of his corporation when he's gone." Puck laughed humorlessly.

Finn frowned. "I'm sorry. That's sounds like a lot of pressure is being put on you."

"That's a big part of it. But the thing that's bothering me the most is that he couldn't give two shits about repairing our relationship or apologizing for running out on us. All he cares about is making sure his damn business stays afloat. I liked it better when I thought he was some no good junkie with no real aspirations. Guess that's life just throwing a giant bag of dogshit all over everything I thought was right in the world." Puck tossed back another shot, staring at the tv.

Finn looked down, unsure of what to say. He chugged the rest of his beer.

"Hey bartender, get another couple rounds of shots for my friend Finn and I." Puck requested loudly, slamming a couple twenties on the counter as the bartender went to work.

They waited for a minute and ate Puck's chicken wings until the rounds of shots were placed in front of them.

"So what's your sob story Hudson? Why are you here in a bar, alone on a Friday night?" Puck and him both downed a shot quickly, Finn wincing slightly at the strong flavor.

What he really wanted to talk about was his affair. About how with everyday that passed, Finn felt more and more like Rachel was just using him. About how sometimes he didn't feel like their affair was worth it anymore. Maybe Rachel just wasn't worth the guilt and heartache.

But given they were in a public place, with plenty of people around that would be willing to blab to the media, he kept his mouth shut about that part of his problem.

"Quinn's out of town and I've realized that after so many years of focusing on my career I have no real friends, no life outside of my career and Quinn. I'm pretty pathetic." Finn downed another one, feeling lightheaded now.

"Join the club." Puck nodded, grabbing to shots and passing one to Finn, "To pathetic lives, pathetic life choices, and pathetic people." He lifted his glass.

"I'll drink to that." Finn agreed, clinking glasses with Puck and down his third shot in under two minutes.

"Finally, someone who can hold their liquor." Puck pat him on the back. "The last dude I drank with in here fell on his face after two shots. The dudes fro was the ugliest fuckin thing I've ever seen." Puck laughed, accepting the beer the bartender was holding out.

He didn't even know Puck had ordered them two more beers, but he accepted his anyways, deciding to just let loose and enjoy himself for once.

As the night dragged on, more and more people surrounded the bar, all of them watching the hockey game with whoops, cheers, and boos.

"The fuck kind of call was that?!" Puck threw some peanuts at the tv as the Rangers fouled.

Finn just laughed, feeling light and free. As of right now, he didn't have a care in the world. He was enjoying hanging out with some dudes for once. Guys that just kicked back, drank some alcohol and watched a game.

But of course, his good mood had to come to an end at some point, and that point happened just as the Rangers scored and everyone was yelling and high-fiving eachother.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, his double vision making it rather difficult to read the message unless he really squinted his eyes. He was most certainly drunk, but he'd also been worse. He could still read he texts and form coherent sentences at least.

**Hey! Sam had to leave because his agent called him about some gum commercial tomorrow. Why don't you come over? ;) -R**

Usually Finn would've hightailed it out of there, and would've been halfway to Rachel's place already, more than excited to spent any amount of time with her.

But tonight, her text message just pissed him off. She was acting as though he was always at her beck and call, like he didn't have a life outside of their affair. And of course he had permission to come over since she was all done with _Sam_. Typical Rachel. She probably got her fill of Sam and now wanted Finn to come over to worship her body.

Well not tonight. Maybe it was the influence of the alcohol, but Finn was ten times angrier at their situation than normal.

**Sorry, I'm out drinking. Maybe some other time. -F**

There. Take that Rachel Berry. He stared down at his phone until it beeped again, indicating a new message.

**Seriously? Can I at least join you? :( -R **

Finn felt just a little bit of guilt swirl in his stomach, but it was quickly replaced with satisfaction. Now she knew how he felt almost all the time. Everytime she had to cancel on him because of Sam, this was what it was like. He never planned things with Rachel when he knew he had other obligations with Quinn.

**Its kinda a dudes night out. We're here drinking &amp; stuff at McKinley's -F **

Finn looked up as the guys cheered again, seeing that the Rangers scored again and high fiving the guy nearest him.

**Alright fine. Sorry for bothering you I guess. -R **

Finn could tell from her message she was confused and upset at him because of his sudden refusal. But he couldn't find it in himself to care. Now she was taking a walk in his shoes for once. It felt good to be the one who wasn't on the receiving end of it for once. He didn't respond to her, not being able to think of a decent response.

So he tipped back another shot. And another, and another, and another.

Pretty soon he was without a doubt, drop-dead drunk. He told Puck he was leaving and Puck nodded, punching in his cell phone number so they could hang again, maybe go out and get drunk if needed.

Finn high-fived lots of people on his way out, feeling free and also a little dizzy. He made his way down the sidewalk, the couple blocks to his apartment. When he got up to his bedroom, he collapsed on the bed fully clothed and fell asleep, drooling and snoring for hours.

It felt like 20 minutes later when he felt the sun shine right into his eyes. He felt groggy and annoyed. He glanced over at his clock, squinting. Seven o'clock. What time did he get home?

"Ugh." Finn groaned, managing to push himself out of bed without toppling over. Oh god, bad idea. He felt a wave of nausea overtake him and he ran to the bathroom, ripping open the toilet seat throwing up the contents in stomach.

He coughed and spit as he finished, flushing it all down, suddenly feeling very clammy and chilled. And he had the worst fucking headache. Maybe that's why it had been over three months since he got drunk. He forget how shitty hangovers were.

Finn rubbed his temples, nearly crying out in pain as he walked into the living and was blinded by the sunlight. He tore the curtains closed, sighing in relief before starting some coffee, ready to take some Advil and relax.

Just as he was sipping his coffee and taking the pills, the intercom by the front door went off.

"Mr. Hudson? I have a Ms. Rachel Berry here to see you. Should I let her up?" The doorman asked politely.

Finn groaned. Greatso on top of a hangover, he was going to get treated to a Rachel Berry lecture. He reluctantly walked over to the intercom, pressing the button, "Yeah go ahead and let her up. Thanks."

He waited a couple minutes until he heard the knock at the door, mentally preparing himself for her lecture on drinking responsibly.

He opened the door and there, in the doorway of his apartment was Rahel wearing a long black coat and black leggings. Tapping her foot nervously as she awaited his invitation inside.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked grumpily, the upset evident in his voice. Seeing her here made his beat faster and he hated it. He was tired of feeling this way for Rachel only to shoved away like her dirty little secret. She obviously didn't want more so why should he keep trying?

His drunken night with Puck made him realize that he needed to rethink his life choices. He'd had so much fun last night. It was the first time he'd had fun that didn't involve the guilt of cheating on his wife. He was hungover and feeling very bitter.

On multiple occasions, Finn had actually been willing to separate from Quinn just be with Rachel. But she couldn't even break up with Sam to be with him. Sam was only a boyfriend, Quinn was actually his wife. The unfairness of this situation was really getting to him.

"I'm here to see you. You said you were busy last night, I missed you." She bit her lip in that way that made Finn weak at the knees. "But your doorman obviously doesn't know me so he wouldn't let me in to surprise you."

Finn scoffed. "Oh so now that you're all done with Sam I get my chance? Will I ever not come second to you? For godssakes, I'm married to Quinn and even she comes second to you." He tugged his hair, wavering on his feet slightly as he did his best to stay upright. His head was spinning wildly.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Finn please keep your voice down, your neighbors have ears you know. I can tell you're hungover. You got drunk last night and I know you wouldn't be saying this stuff if you didn't feel so horrible."

"Yeah actually I would. Because I've been feeling this way for a while now. I'm way more into this relationship than you are. I'm just some play thing to you that gets tossed aside for Sam. You only make time for me when Sam is off somewhere else. He's part of your career and your psychotic need to climb to the top and have everyone love you. I'm sick of not ranking high in your life when you rate so high in mine." Finn tried to keep his coffee cup steady but his hands were shaking so bad it was nearly impossible.

"Finn! I said be quiet." Rachel gently pushed him inside, crossing her arms across his chest after she'd shut his door. "Why are you acting like this? This is coming out of nowhere. Just two days we were cuddling on my bed and having sex. And now suddenly you have a problem with that?"

"Maybe it was the fact that we were almost caught, that despite the fact we were almost outed, I was happy. Because then maybe for once everyone in the world would know how I feel about you. We could've stopped living this lie and Sam and Quinn would finally know the truth. But all you did was cover it up again. Probably fucked Sam right after too." Finn said bitterly.

"Finn, you think I don't care about you? Because I can tell you now that that's a lie. Of course I care about you." Rachel looked up at him worriedly. "I don't want to lose what we have."

Finn scoffed again. "Well too bad. You don't get to treat me like a lap dog and then go off and fuck Sam. It doesn't work that way."

"You're being a hypocrite Finn. You're married, we knew the ramifications of our situation when we started this affair. Stop acting like you're innocent. I don't see you running to tell Quinn about us." Rachel defended haughtily.

"How stupid would I be to break it off with Quinn when you're still with Sam? Everytime I bring it up you get weird and brush it off. I'm sick of this situation. All it's doing is hurting everyone involved." Finn stumbled up to the counter, sitting on one of the stools with his back facing Rachel.

Rachel followed quickly, standing next to him. "What are you saying Finn? You don't want to do this anymore?" She looked at him frantically.

"Fuck." Finn rubbed his temples, glancing over at her. "I don't know what I want. All I know is that this relationship is doing more harm than good now."

"Finn, please don't say that. Please." Rachel held his arm desperately, on the verge of tears.

"Don't you get it Rachel? This relationship is destroying me. I can't stand our situation anymore. I lived with it for a while and now I'm just done. I can't live in this lie anymore. It's finally all catching up to me." Finn shook his head, using all his willpower not to look into those brown orbs no doubt pooling with tears.

"Why? Why is it hurting you so much? I thought you liked being with me? Is it Quinn?" Rachel swiped her hand under eye, catching the tears that were steadily beginning to make their way down her face.

"It's hurting me because I love you!" Finn finally yelled, letting loose with the one secret he'd been trying so desperately to hide from her. The one thing that had been eating at him for a little over a month now.

"W-what?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"I'm fucking in love you Rachel Berry and every moment not spent with you is a moment wasted. Yeah, I love Quinn and I always will. But it's different now, I'm not in love with her anymore, I'm in love with you. And it fucking sucks because you're with Sam and have never seemed remotely interested in leaving him. Which makes me realize how fucking one sided my feelings are." Finn tugged at his hair in frustration, both a little relieved and scared that this was all coming out now. While he was hungover and she was crying.

Rachel just stared at him for a moment, clearly at a loss for what to say. Her silence only made him feel more put out. "I think you should go. It's for the best. Don't try and text me okay. I need some time away from you." Finn turned to go to the bathroom, feeling sick to his stomach. He couldn't tell if this nauseous feeling was the alcohol still bubbling in his stomach, or the fact that Rachel still hadn't said anything even after he poured his heart out to her.

"Finn wait!" Rachel called out, much like that first time they hooked up. His heart stopped beating for a moment as he debated on whether or not he should turn around and listen to her excuses.

Finn reluctantly turned around only to be tackled by Rachel as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him desperately, like she couldn't bare to part with him. He moaned and collapsed onto the couch with her, letting her legs fall open naturally and wrap around his hips.

"Rachel, _mmm_, Rach wait." Finn moaned in between kisses. She wouldn't let up though, she just kissed him harder and deeper, practically making Finn forget where he was. He slid his hands up to hold her ass, squeezing her firm cheeks with his large fingers.

She trailed kisses down his neck, making his eyes roll to the back of his head. She pulled back for a moment, her lips swollen pink and her chocolate brown eyes pooling with desire. Desire for him.

She tugged his shirt over his head, the cool air making Finn shiver a little as she ran her little fingers across his chest. "You're perfect." She whispered, mimicking his words from their first night together.

His brow furrowed in need, taking his chance to pull her top over her head too, her dark nipples already visibly hardening underneath her bra through a combination of his lustful stare and the cold air.

He held her waist tightly in his warm hands, using his hold to pull her closer so her chest was right in his face. The tops of her breasts were poking out from her bra so he kissed the soft skin gently, her hot skin practically burning his lips to the touch.

Needing to taste her, he slid his hands up and unclasped her bra, freeing her dark pebbled nipples and silky skin from their confines. "Fuck." He mumbled, desire pooling in his stomach as he leaned forward and took a nipple between his teeth, tugging on it gently. He wanted to take his time with her, keep her in his arms for as long as possible. Who knows when it would all end.

She moaned, tossing her head back and transferring her fingers to his hair, pulling on it with every tug he made on her breasts.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and started sucking on her like his life depended on it, making Rachel squeal in surprise and lust. "Ohhhh Finn." She moaned, watching him as he swapped nipple for nipple, feasting on her chest like he needed her body to survive.

When Rachel couldn't take the extreme pleasure anymore, she pulled his head off her chest, making him pout. "I need you to fuck me now Finn." She begged. "Fuck my body in the way only you can."

Finn nodded, several emotions flashing across his face; hurt, confusion, lust, _love_. That love one was definitely trying to break his way through. But his heart refused to admit it again for fear of rejection. She still hadn't said she loved him too. So he buried those thoughts back, refusing to acknowledge them.

She unzipped his jeans and he tore her panties down her tanned legs, definitely ready to be buried inside the one place in the world made him forget everything else bad in his life. As much as she was his greatest source of pain, she was also his greatness source of happiness. The dueling feelings making him feel like he was going insane. Everytime he was with her, it just complicated his thoughts further.

Part of him wanted so bad to refuse her, to make her sit down so they could talk about this. But the other part of him just wanted her, and he'd do anything to have her.

The moment he thrust into her, he forgot all about their problems. About Quinn, Sam, about the fact that he was currently making love to another woman on the couch he and his wife picked out together.

The only sound in the room was their panting and the sound of skin gently slapping against skin as she rode him into the blisses of pleasure. It was all over way too soon for Finn's taste and before he knew it, he'd thrust up in Rachel with a strangled moan and exploded inside her just as she came hard around him, milking his cock for everything it had.

She collapsed against his chest, sweaty and out of breath. Finn wrapped his arms around her naked back, holding her against him for as long as she'd allow.

"Rachel." Finn mumbled after a couple minutes of allowing them to catch their breath. "We need to talk about this. Please." He cupped her face and brought it up so they were at eye level. She nodded in agreement.

"Finn, I-" Rachel bit her lip, at a loss for words. "I don't know what to do. I mean, I love Sam, but... I-I'm _in_ love with you. I just don't want to hurt him or my reputation." Rachel confessed, her cheeks tinted pink. Finn breathed a little easier when he heard her confession. She _did_ love him.

"Rachel, I love you more than I thought was ever possible. But you have to stop living your life according to what other people think of you. How are you going to live happily that way?" Finn sighed.

"Just thinking about what people will say when we finally come out to the public... It scares me Finn. I dealt with enough ridicule in high school, I don't need the whole country talking about how much of slutty trollop I am for recking your marriage. You don't understand, you never had to deal with being a loser in high school. You told me, you were popular." Rachel frowned, accepting the t-shirt Finn was offering as she stood up, her legs shaking slightly.

"Rachel, this affair involves both of us, I'll be seen as the guy who broke up supermodels Rachel Berry and Sam Evans. Your reputation won't be the only one dragged through the mud. But I _don't care_. I love you enough to put you above everything else in my life. I just wish you felt the same." Finn dejectedly pulled his boxers and jeans up.

Rachel grabbed his arm. "Finn, I do love you. I love you so much. But if you knew even half of what I knew about PR, you'd know that the homwrecker always gets the worst of it. You won't be the one they call 'slut' and 'whore'." Rachel pleaded with him, trying to get him to understand.

"Fine. Then I'm going to give you an ultimatem Rachel." Finn rubbed his temples, the familiar sense of bitterness and frustration making its way into his mouth. He understood her need for people to like her, he really did. But how could that be more important to her than love? That was just the one thing he couldn't understand.

Rachel visibly gulped, nodding her head as she awaited his response.

Finn took a deep breath. "Either I divorce Quinn and you break up with Sam, or we stop this whole affair right now."

Rachel's eyes widened in fear. "Please Finn no. I can't just decide that right now. I need time. Please Finn."

Finn shook his head. "No Rachel, no. I can't do this anymore. I can't do this to Quinn anymore. And I certainly can't watch you be with Sam after hearing that you love me too."

Rachel was twisting her hands nervously. "Finn, you can't just expect me to make such a life changing decision in a matter of seconds. You have to give me time." Rachel cried as he shook his head again. "Finn please." She begged.

"No. We've been doing this same old song and dance for months now. You've had plenty of time to decide how you feel about me compared to how you feel about Sam." Finn sighed, feeling tears come to his eyes as he heard her whimper and cry into her hands.

And the worst part was he was starting to feel sick again. His head hadn't stopped spinning since he left the bar last, but the nausea was back with a vengeance.

"Finn! Please I love you." Rachel cried hysterically. Finn squeezed his eyes shut painfully.

"Rachel, stop doing this to me. You're are actually, fucking killing me." Finn pressed his fingers into the corners of his eyes.

"Then please try to understand where in coming from. I'm just, I'm so confused Finn. You drop this bombshell on me and expect me to answer right away? That's not fair."

Finn scoffed. "You want to talk about fair? What about what we're doing to Quinn and Sam? How is that fair?"

"Oh so now you suddenly care about Sam's feelings? And this is the first time you've ever brought this up. Why does it matter now? It didn't seem to matter a week ago when you screwing me to kingdom come!" Rachel crossed her arms, getting angry and defensive. Something she always did when she knew he was partially right.

Finn laughed humorlessly. "I'm sorry if my attack of conscious is making you feel badly because you don't give a shit."

"You think I don't care?" Rachel asked, her voice dangerously low.

"I know you hate Quinn and you don't even love Sam. You're just stringing him along. You also don't seem to care about how much this is hurting me. All you care about is yourself and goddamn career. I'm sick and tired of it Rachel." Finn glared at her.

"You have absolutely no idea how I feel Finn Hudson." Rachel poked his chest, the tears in her eyes betrayed her anger filled voice. "Maybe I'm just scared of doing the wrong thing. Maybe I'm scared of getting my heartbroken by you."

"Why would you be afraid of being with me? You're the one who's dating a guy purely for publicity." Finn growled, her words hurting him as much as they angered him.

"Don't you see what happened? You loved Quinn at some point, you were married to her for godssakes. What kind of chance do I stand? What happens when you get bored with me like you did with Quinn?" Rachel threw her hands up, finally releasing one of her worried thoughts.

Finn took a step back, hurting eclipsing his face. "T-Thats what you think of me? That I'm some sort of fucking grade-a douchebag who throws away women like objects?"

Rachel's face relented a little. "I didn't mean in like that-" Finn scoffed again. "Besides, did you not just basically call me a heartless bitch?"

Finn shook his head, "I have no idea what the fuck your problem is. You're twisting my words and trying to make me seem like the asshole. You're the one who doesn't want to give this thing a shot. You're the one who is too afraid of what people think of her."

"Well that's just who I am Finn! I can't be like you and just ignore everyone." Rachel spat, getting up closer to his face.

"You think it's easy to ignore hateful things spewed at me? It's not Rachel. Not by a long shot." Finn looked down at her sadly.

Her shoulders dropped. "Finn, I know you don't get it. But you don't have the same past I do. You haven't had to deal with people hating you just because you were ambitious and a little intense. I'm finally at a point in my life where that self hatred feels like a distant memory. Maybe I have some weird complex where I need everyone to like me, but that's just who I am Finn. I'm always going to want people to like me." Rachel sniffled, running her hand under her pink nose.

Finn sighed, hating that little tug at his heart when he saw her crying up close. Her beautiful brown eyes shining with tears and her plump lower lip wobbling. Perhaps against his better judgement, he pulled her into his arms, letting her cry into his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly as she hiccuped adorably. Damn her. She knew just how to be the perfect amount of cute and sweet.

Finn sighed, licking his lips to calm his racing heart. They got a little heated and he needed to calm it down. "So what do we do Rachel? I think this fight has made it pretty clear we need to do something. We need to take action." Finn sighed.

"I can't let the situation turn out ugly. Please Finn, I just need some time. I have to figure things out with Sam and you have to figure things out with Quinn. But.." Rachel bit her lip sadly, looking up at him.

"But what?" Finn licked his lips.

"But I know that I want to end up with you. Whether in the immediate future or in a year from now. No matter how long it takes us to deal with Sam and Quinn." Rachel reached up and caressed his cheek.

Finn sighed, she was right. As usual. "So should we just go our separate ways for a while?" Finn pulled her closer, suddenly feeling sad.

"No, I mean, we still have the same circle of friends. We just have to stop... This." Rachel sighed deeper, pointing in between them. "It started out as fun but now I think our relationship deserves more mature thinking. We're in too deep Finn. We have to be careful."

"You're right. Of course you're right. This situation has been destroying me. I'm so glad we're gonna deal with it. I just, I'm really going to miss you. This is what I was afraid of in the beginning. I was afraid I was going to fall for you. And that's exactly what we did." Finn frowned, curling her hair behind her ear. Rachel leaned into his touch.

"I know exactly how you feel. But I don't regret any of it. I love how you make me feel, Finn. Hearing you tell me you love me isn't exactly making it any easier though." She managed a small giggle, her nose stuffed up and her eyes rimmed red.

Everything felt really bittersweet. They were promising to be together, but he still wasn't going to get to hold her for God knows how long. And he had to think about her and Sam constantly being together. That alone was enough to make him feel jealous.

But this was for the best. If he really wanted to be with her for real, they had to be adults and handle their current relationships with care.

"I think we'll make it, I have all the faith in the world in us." Finn nuzzled his nose against hers, breathing heavily against her lips. He was so exhausted. They started out the night upset at each other which turned into passionate sex on his couch, then they fought again, and now they were embracing. He felt like he'd been on an emotional roller-coaster tonight. Only with Rachel Berry.

"I love you so much Finn. I'm glad we had at least one more night together. I hope you know how much I'll miss you." She pouted, sighing as he played with the hem of his t-shirt.

"I love you too Rachel." He cupped her cheek, kissing her forehead lovingly. "And I know baby. I'll miss you too. But we can get through this. All we have to remember is how amazing it'll be when we can finally be together without judgement from other people. We can finally stop hurting."

Rachel nodded, smiling sweetly up him. God, even when her makeup was all smudged and her eyes and nose were red, she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

"Geez, I'm going to miss these cute little dimples." She traced them with the tips of her fingers. Finn kissed her palm, rubbing her back. She sighed a little. "I should go. I don't know how much longer I can be around you and not kiss you all over." She smiled sadly.

"Yeah you should go before I physically attack you with kisses." Finn winked.

She tugged his shirt over her head, causing him to sigh in frustration and appreciation all at once. She pulled own clothes on and slipped her shoes on.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later? Bestie?" She giggled. Finn grinned widely, relieved that she wasn't crying anymore and happy that they could be mature about this. It didn't feel as sad as he expected.

"Yeah, see ya bestie." He laughed, pulling her into him for a hug. She tucked herself into him, laying her head on his chest as he rested his own head on top of hers. They reluctantly pulled away from one another as she headed to the door. "Bye Rach."

"Bye Finn." She waved dorkily, causing him to erupt into a smile that almost hurt his face. He waved until she disappeared down the staircase before shutting the door.

He felt better than he had in a long time. He and Rachel had ended their affair on good terms with promises of a future together. He could deal with Quinn maturely, the only way his situation with Quinn deserved to be handled.

And he could still see with Rachel. Not in the way he preferred, but as a friend. At least until they dealt with Quinn and Sam. But he could still hang with her nonetheless.

Finn sat on the couch with his cup of coffee, a content smile on his face as he flipped through the channels. Maybe things could finally get better. Maybe he could work through all the problems that had been plaguing him for months and finally be happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dear readers! I apologize for how long this update has taken. I'd love to make up a bunch of excuses as to why I haven't updated, but in reality I'm just a lazy ass. ;) And I also apologize for the lack of Finn in this chapter. I felt as if both Finn and Rachel deserved a chapter where it explained the outcome of their relationships. So Finn's POV will be the next chapter.**

**All my stories are dedicated to Cory Monteith and the amazing legacy he left behind. We love you buddy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it. All of that belongs to the Glee writers and FOX. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Things are just getting really serious between Brittany and I. It's time to move on to the next phase in my life guys. We're all getting older and it's time to start considering settling down with someone." Santana curled her hair as she got ready for her date with her girlfriend. "And I'm at her place most of the time anyways, it really wouldn't be much different than it is now."

"But I'm really going to miss you if you leave San. We've been roomies for as long as I can remember, since I first got here to New York." Rachel pouted, sitting on Santana's vanity table chair.

Santana chuckled. "Berry, I'll be like twenty minutes away. I always thought you'd be the first one to move out actually. You've been dating Sam for two years now. What's up with that?" Santana arched an eyebrow at her.

"Oh no, don't try to change the subject. We're talking about you right now." Rachel crossed her arms.

"I am curious about that too, Rachel." Kurt piped up from his spot on the end of Santana's bed.

"Sam and I just aren't ready. He's never asked and I've never felt the need to ask. It's not really a big deal." Rachel huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "But seriously, are you really leaving Santana? Did Brittany already ask you?"

"No she didn't ask me. I'm going to ask her tonight. I want us to move to a new apartment together. Hers would be too small for all of our stuff combined." Santana finished off her look with some cherry red lipstick.

"But San-" Rachel started with a pout.

"No Berry. That's enough out of you." Santana shook her head with a chuckle. "I'm asking her and that's final. So what about you two? Any plans with Sebastian or Sam?" She asked.

Kurt shrugged. "I'm just staying in tonight. Probably going to catch up on my tv shows. I have four shows to watch tonight and I plan on utilizing all my tv time. Sebastian is working a shift at the hospital tonight." Kurt ran a hand through his hair.

"First of all Hummel, four TV shows? You watch way too much TV. And Berry, what about you? You have any plans tonight or do you have no life like Hummel?" Santana slipped her feet in her her black pumps.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I have no plans either. Sam is too tired to do anything tonight and you two are basically my only friends that I would ever spend my precious time off with." Well, except for Finn, but they didn't need to know that.

"Ooh goodie! That mean I have a couch buddy tonight?" Kurt piped up from the bed, happy at the prospect of not spending the night alone.

"Looks like you will." Rachel giggled.

Santana snorted at the two of them. "You two are sad. And here I thought you'd actually have lives since you both have boyfriends. Silly me." She tapped Rachel on the butt and headed out of the room, amidst the glares of both Kurt and Rachel.

"Just because we don't have plans every Saturday night that makes us losers with no lives?" Kurt crossed his arms, getting up and following Rachel as she walked out of the room and shrugged.

Santana was pulling on her coat as they entered the living room. "Alright you two, wish me luck." Santana blew a kiss at them.

"Good luck! Hope everything goes well." Rachel smiled sincerely. She may give Santana a lot of shit about moving out and leaving her, but Santana deserved to be happy. And if Brittany made her the happiest she could be, then so be it.

Besides, no matter what happened she still had Kurt with her. He and Sebastian were still in the baby faze of their relationship, so there was almost no chance they'd be moving in together within the next couple of years or so.

Kurt clapped his hands as Santana shut the door. "Okay, so I'll order the Chinese food, you get the pillows and the couch ready." He instructed, already pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

Rachel giggled and moved to the hallway closet, pulling out the extra duvet. It was a well known fact in the Hummelpezberry household that Kurt was a blanket hog, so Rachel always made sure he had his own.

She gathered the throw pillows and set one on each side of the couch, sitting down on one side and pulling out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and stopped at one name in particular.

She'd been doing that a lot the past few days, just staring at his name in her phone, longing to hear his husky voice.

It had been way too long since she'd seen Finn or even heard his voice. Staring at his name and not being able to call him made her heart ache.

They had agreed that calling each other would only make the situation harder. And Rachel knew herself and her libido very well. If Finn were to just look at her with those gorgeous cinnamon colored eyes, she'd be putty in his hands.

So here they were, at crossroads in their lives trying to decide what the best course of action would be. End things too soon and it could cause suspicion amongst Quinn, Sam, and the media. The last thing they needed was the media anywhere near this.

Even Finn had reluctantly agreed that getting the media involved would just cause too many lies to be spun about the situation, and there were reputations and lives they had to protect. Plus they had agreed that allowing Sam and Quinn's reputations to be ruined would be heartless. They had a lot of purple to consider.

She opened her messages and willed herself just to text a simple hello to him. A friendly hello and not one loaded with winky faces and sexual innuendos like they used to. Her fingers went to work before she even knew what was happening.

As if the gods were trying to tell her something, Kurt chose that moment to plop down on the couch beside her, causing Rachel to panic slightly and quickly delete the message, afraid of him questioning her. He flicked the TV on, wrapping himself in the maroon blanket.

"Alright, first up is Once Upon A Time." Kurt grinned, scrolling through their DVR.

"Ew. Who recorded Die Hard?" Rachel scrunched up her nose in distaste. She'd always found that movie terribly boring.

"Oh think Finn was here the other day. I needed him to replace my shower head so he just stayed and made himself some lunch. He must've gotten bored and recorded it for next time he came over." Kurt shrugged.

Rachel tried to nod in nonchalance, but inside her heart was beating a mile a minute. He had probably sat right in the very spot she was sitting in. The thought of his muscular body and the smell of his cologne made her feel lightheaded.

God she missed him so fucking much. She didn't realize she could miss someone this much. And she knew full well she had to break up with Sam very soon if she ever wanted to truly be with Finn.

But it was just so _hard_. It was a lot easier to talk about breaking up with someone than it was to actually do it. She always hated disappointing people and this was going to hurt him in the worst way possible.

"Rachel." Kurt waved a hand in front of her face. Rachel startled, looking at him.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I've been calling your name for about five minutes." Kurt rose an eyebrow at her.

"Oh. Well what's wrong?" Rachel asked nervously.

"What's up with you? You've been weird the past few days. Did something happen with Sam?" Kurt asked seriously.

"No. Nothing happened with Sam." Rachel assured him, patting his leg.

"Then what's wrong Diva? You aren't acting like yourself. You're acting like midlife crisis Rachel Berry who is just going through the motions of her life. You're in your twenties Rachel." Kurt observed.

"Kurt, I'm fine." Rachel tried to wave it off.

"Cmon. You're acting like you've been through a breakup or something. I know my best friend." Kurt sighed.

Damn him and his sixth sense. It would be so easy just to tell Kurt. Blaine was a great brother, but it was just very awkward to talk to her sibling about her sex life. She wanted to tell Kurt so bad. The comforting way he was looking at her was making her cave.

"Alright. I'm going to tell you something only two other people know. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone else. Not even Santana or Sebastian." Rachel told him seriously.

He quirked his eyebrow in interest. "This sounds big. Tell me." Kurt angled his body towards her, resting his left leg over his right one as he snuggled into his blanket like a kid ready for his bedtime story.

Rachel heaved out a long sigh, prepping herself for a messed up story. "Before I start, I just want you to know that I didn't expect things to turn out this way. And yes, I regret the way things happened. Just please don't judge me okay?" Rachel wrung her hands nervously.

"Scouts honor Rachel." Kurt squeezed her hand for a moment.

Rachel smiled a little, nodding. "I'm just going to come out and say it. I've been cheating on Sam. For many months now." Rachel sighed again, feeling the guilt eat her up inside after saying the words aloud. She sounded like a slut trying to rationalize the fact that she was cheating on her boyfriend.

Kurt's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as his eyebrows shot up and disappeared into his hairline. "W-what? With whom?" Kurt finally mabajed to mumble out.

Rachel gulped. "Please, please don't tell anyone okay? He's trying to deal with his own stuff." Rachel played with the end of the blanket. "I-It's Finn."

Kurt gasped, his hands coming to his mouth in shock. "Like, our Finn? Finn Hudson?" He asked through his hands.

Rachel just nodded, taking in his shocked face. "Yeah. Finn Hudson. I-I didn't mean for it to happen." Rachel hung her head, afraid of looking into her best friends eyes and seeing the silent judgement she was so afraid of seeing in the first place.

"Wow." Kurt just blew out his lips. Rachel could see him shaking his head out of the corner of her eye and felt her stomach drop. "How did it happen?" He finally asked.

Rachel sighed and began telling him everything. How they met, how they slowly fell in love. She told him about their first time at that photoshoot (Just a simple explanation, no details about his performance. That was only for her to know). She told Kurt about how she felt every time they were together and how he looked at her when it was just the two of them relaxing together; like she was his world.

After her very long explanation of their relationship, Kurt just sat there for a few moments, stunned beyond belief that this all had been going on for months, without anyone actually knowing about it.

Rachel was just itching to know what he had to say. Would be think of her as a different person? As some trollop who had no care for other peoples relationships and feelings. It made her incredibly nervous.

And then finally, _finally_ He blew out his lips before speaking into the dead silence of the living room, the show having been paused long ago.

"Guess I can't say I'm that surprised. You guys always did have some incredible sexual chemistry. And he wasn't exactly being subtle every time he checked you out. Neither were you for that matter." Kurt said after another moment of silence.

"W-what?" Rachel finally looked up to see him smirking at her slightly.

"Please diva, I know you better than anyone else here in New York knows you. You think I can't tell when my best friend is crazy about someone?" Kurt chuckled. "Although it is quite a shock to hear you say it outloud." Kurt added. "As much as I always imagined you together, I never thought I would be right."

"How could you possibly have known? You never told anyone or saw anything with your own eyes did you?" She asked nervously.

"No, I never got any concrete evidence, but all I had to do was compare your relationship with Sam to how you acted with Finn. You don't have that light in your eyes when you're listening to Sam or even looking at him. With Finn, you always do. You looked at him like he was your hero." Kurt smiled a little.

Rachel tried to stifle the odd combination of sadness and joy that was blossoming in her chest. "He is my hero." She just stated softly.

Kurt turned his body so he was sitting cross legged on the couch. "So what's going on now? You two still having your secret romantic rendezvous'?" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows.

Rachel shook her head sadly. "No. We ended it for now." Rachel bit her lip.

"Whoa what? Why?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Long story short, we decided what we were doing was wrong. Not because we didn't want to be with each other, but because we were wronging Sam and Quinn so much. It's hard to live with the guilt even when you love that other person so much." Rachel sniffled.

Kurt was silent for a moment. "You love him?" Kurt asked, a little shocked.

Rachel nodded. "I love him so much Kurt. This is killing me." She wiped her eyes, angry at herself for shedding more tears. It's not like Finn said he didn't want to be with her, he did want to.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair. "This is good for you two Rachel. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. And when all this is over and you two separate from Sam and Quinn, you can be together for real. From what I understand, affairs can make a relationship quite spicy, despite how morally wrong they are. And when you come together it'll just be an explosion of love and lust." He rubbed her knee.

"That's just it. I'm having trouble breaking up with Sam. And not because I love him too much to let him go, but because I'm terrified of seeing his hurt face when I tell him the truth. Because I can't lie and say it's for another reason. He has to know that I love him, but I'm in love with Finn and I can't live without him. Finn just makes me happy." Rachel sighed.

"I know breaking up is hard, but isn't it better to do anything you can to save his heart for the long run? Even if you have to break it now. He'll heal, and then he can find someone who can give him just as much love as he provides." Kurt squeezed her hand sympathetically.

Rachel sniffled again and wiped her eyes. "You're right. Of course you're right Kurt. I'm just scared is all. I know he won't hurt me, but I can't be sure he won't try something on Finn. Sam has always been jealous of my relationship with Finn and afraid this will just send him over the edge." Rachel heaved a sigh. "This is just so messed up."

Kurt bit his lip, thinking of what to tell her. "He very well might try and beat up Finn. But Finn's a big boy, not to mention he's got quite a few inches on Sam. I am sort of afraid of what Quinn will do to you though. She's never been known to react to anything lightly."

Rachel wanted to smack herself. How selfish was she? She had never even thought about Finn's side of things. How hard would it be for Finn to have to break it to his _wife_ that he was leaving her for another woman? Quinn was sure to go batshit crazy.

"I- I didn't even think about how Quinn would react. God I'm such a horrible person." Rachel cried suddenly, making Kurt send her a bewildered glance.

He scooted closer and wrapped his arms her. "You're not a horrible person Rachel."

"Are you kidding? I'm a freakin home wrecker Kurt! I completely destroyed their marriage." Rachel sobbed into his shirt, something she could tell he was freaking out about internally.

But he didn't say anything about his shirt, probably knowing that it wasn't the right time to freak about the state of a shirt when his friend was sobbing all over him.

"I'm not saying what you two did was right. We all know that adultery is wrong. But you two are taking responsibility for your actions. You're going to tell your respective partners the truth and you're going to accept the consequences. It may have started off with you two being selfish and doing the wrong thing. But you're making up for it now and that's all that matters." Kurt rubbed her back and she sniffled and curled into him.

She cried for a few more minutes and Kurt sat there holding her, letting her get out all her pent up emotions. Everyone could use a good cry once in a while, especially someone in her position.

"I love you Kurt. Thank you." She mumbled into the fabric of his now wet shirt.

"What are friends for?" Kurt smiled and leaned over to grab a few tissues for her, letting her blow her nose.

"Well you've seriously got to be one of the greatest friends in the history of friends." Rachel blew her nose noisily, just as the door knocked. Neither of them heard it so they didn't move from their positions. Kurt chuckled and gave her a little squeeze, telling her he appreciated her compliments to him.

"And it is quite a relief to tell someone. Someone I can actually talk to. Blaine is the only other person that knows and I can't very talk to him about the state of my sex life. I tried and it was just the most awkward thing ever." Rachel managed a small giggle through her dry throat and stuffy nose.

"Yeah I can't imagine trying to talk to a blood relative about your secret lover." Kurt laughed a little, leaning back against the couch as someone knocked on the door again.

"About time. That had better be our food or I'm suing the Chinese food restaurant for taking a ridiculously long time to deliver food." Kurt stood up, brushing himself off and heading to the door, fully expecting to see the Chinese food delivery man waiting for him on the other side.

What he didn't expect, was to see Sam Evans standing on their doorstep, smiling widely with a couple of large bags loading down his arms.

"Hey Kurt! I didn't know you'd be here tonight. Is Rachel home? Can I come in?" Sam asked with his usual wide grin.

Kurt was a loss for what to say. Here was his best friends boyfriend, at their doorstep, with said best friend sitting on the couch with red eyes and a stuffy nose from crying about someone who most certainly wasn't her boyfriend.

"Oh uh, hey _Sam_." Kurt said his name extra loudly, hoping Rachel would hear him and take the hint. Hopefully she would go to the bathroom and at least try to make herself look presentable.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked, looking at Kurt liked he'd grown an extra arm out of his head.

"S-sure." Kurt very slowly pulled the door all the way open, praying he'd given Rachel enough time to escape to the bathroom. He shut the door behind Sam and nearly cried out in relief when he looked towards the couch and saw that Rachel was gone.

"So where's Rachel?" Sam snapped Kurt out of his momentary relief.

"Uh bathroom. We were just taking a break between our TV show marathon." Kurt lied through his teeth, smiling nervously at Sam who just continued to give him off looks.

"Cool. I'm sorry I didn't know you'd be here, I only brought enough food for Rachel and I." Sam started taking some containers of food out of his bags along with a bottle of Rachel's favorite white wine.

"It's fine. Rachel didn't tell me you were coming over though, so we had ordered some food already." Kurt stepped into the kitchen, watching as Sam unloaded both bags.

"I was trying to surprise her. But then you opened the door." Sam chuckled. "I figured we haven't had a quiet romantic dinner together for a while. Might as well be the night we both have off." Sam shrugged with a grin.

"Yeah might as well." Kurt chuckled nervously, hating the awkward feeling of being around Sam after just comforting Rachel about Finn. "I'm just going to go see what Rachel's up to. I'll be right back."

And with that, Kurt disappeared as quickly as possible into the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door. "Rachel." He whispered urgently, "Rachel its Kurt, open the door."

With a click of the lock, Kurt was pulled into the bathroom where Rachel had out some makeup and face moisturizer. "Kurt I'm freaking out. I'm freaking out." Rachel started pacing once she shut and locked the door again.

"Just breath Rachel. Try to calm down." Kurt tried to appease her.

"How am I supposed to calm down? Look at me Kurt. My eyes are all puffy. There's not way he's not going to notice. He's going to know something is up and then what do I tell him? I'm not ready to break up with him. I was supposed to come up with this whole speech and be as sensitive as possible. I don't trust myself. I'm going to end up saying something stupid and insensitive." Rachel tugged on her hair frantically.

Kurt placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her a little. "Rachel Barbra Berry. You need to breath. Just relax for a moment, please."

Rachel took in a shuddery breath and nodded, closing her eyes and taking in a huge breath of air before letting it out calmly. After her breathing had gone back to normal, she opened her eyes.

"What am I supposed to do Kurt? How do I sit a foot away from Sam and lie to his face? How am I supposed to act like everything is alright when it's not? I can't kiss him or act lovey-dovey with him without feeling like a bitch. But I'm not ready to break up with him." Rachel dropped down onto the toilet seat, completely defeated.

Kurt ran a hand over his face. "I swear to god Rachel Berry, your life is worse than a soap opera. I'd appreciate the drama of it if this wasn't causing you so much turmoil." He turned to the sink and turned on the water, wetting a wash cloth and bending down to Rachel's eye level.

"Please help me Kurt. I don't know what to do anymore. I need help." Rachel begged him desperately as he wiped the dried mascara off her face and sighed, the cogs in his mind whirling, trying desperately to think of a way to help his best friend.

"Okay, here's what you're going to do, you're going to go out there and have dinner with him. You're going to do everything you can to make yourself seem normal. Might as well kill the time until you're ready to tell him. But if he actually notices and bugs you about it, I think you should break up with him." Kurt dabbed at the eyeliner under he eyes which was all smudged.

"What?! No Kurt I'm not going to be ready. Oh god I can't do this." Rachel shut her eyes, letting more tears cascade down her cheeks.

"Just think about it Rachel. Do you really think you'll ever be ready to break up with him? You can't keep putting it off, it's only going to make it that much worse for you, Sam, and even Finn. No matter how great of a speech you'll come up with, I'm sure that'll go out the window the second you start trying to explain yourself." Kurt wiped the tears away.

Rachel let a couple more tears loose, the nerves in her stomach at an all time high. She was practically shaking with nerves.

But Kurt was right. She was never going to be ready for this. She had to stop making excuses and just do it, for his heart and her own. Because she knew she'd never truly be happy with him and he deserved better than that. She owed it to him.

She nodded in understanding, taking in a shaky breath before determination set in her eyes. "You're right. I have to do this. For him, for me, and for Finn."

"There's the Rachel Berry I know and love." Kurt smiled at her as he finished cleaning off her face. "Now let's put some makeup on you and get out there. He's waiting with dinners." Kurt fumbled trough her cosmetics bag, trying to find the right stuff.

"What about you? What are you going to do?" Rachel bit her lip as Kurt found what he needed and got to work on her makeup.

"I'll go catch a show I suppose. They're performing Beauty and the Beast over at the Lashwick theater. That's only a few minutes away and I can get some exercise in if I walk." Kurt waved his hand.

"I'm sorry I ruined your evening in. This night wasn't supposed to turn into the Rachel Berry show." Rachel apologized, truly feeling awful that she ruined Kurt's night off.

"It's alright, you know I'm a sucker for drama. Being involved in your love life is like being in the Young and the Restless." Kurt chuckled. "Plus I haven't seen a show for a while, I've been going through a Broadway dry spell."

Rachel stopped his hand, taking it in hers and pulling him in for a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you again Kurt. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life." Rachel mumbled against him.

Kurt smiled and pat her back. "You certainly wouldn't have the incredible fashion sense you do now if you'd never met me." Kurt winked playfully. "I totally rubbed off on you. I haven't seen one of those hideous animal sweated for years."

Kurt laughed when Rachel pulled back and swatted his arm. "Shut up." She smiled at him, allowing him to continue his work in silence. She watched his face as he worked, silently thanking God that he had blessed her with a friend like Kurt Hummel. Someone so loyal and sweet.

"Alright. All done." Kurt stood up a couple minutes later. "You ready for this?" He offered her a hand and she took it, standing up.

She was still nervous as hell, but that would never change. She would never feel good about what she was about to do. "As ready as I'll ever be." Was her shakily reply.

"Okay then. Cmon." Kurt have her one last hug for good luck before opening the bathroom door. They were greeted by the smell of garlic bread and pasta sauce.

"Hey! I was starting to think something was wrong in there. I almost went to go check on you guys." Sam waved from his spot at the counter where he had two plates full of pasta and bread along with two glasses of wine.

"Oh and your food came. I just paid the guy and put your stuff over there." Sam pointed to the opposite counter, next to the fridge. "Damn this is good wine. I'm on my fourth glass already." Sam chuckled, hiccuping slightly.

"Oh okay thanks Sam. But I'm gonna head out and see a show, give you two some privacy." Kurt grabbed the Chinese food and stuck it in the fridge while Sam nodded.

"Alright. See ya Kurt." Sam waved, grabbed the plates and glasses expertly before disappearing through the arches that led to the dining room.

Once he was out of earshot, Kurt turned to Rachel, noticing the desperation, worry, and fear swirling in her eyes. "You can do this Rachel, you're strong. And you know this is the right thing to do. Just stay calm okay? Call me when it's all over."

Kurt hugged her tightly as she clung to him desperately. Never before had she been afraid of being left alone with Sam.

She smiled nervously as he pulled away and she watched as he grabbed his coat, phone and scarf. "Bye Rach." He waved to her.

"Bye." She waved back, scared out of her wits as she watched him shut the door behind him.

"Babe, come on! Foods gonna get cold!" Sam called from the dining room, reminding her of her mission.

She ran a hand through her hair and walked into the dining room. He had lit a single candle and stuck it in the middle of the table where their food was waiting, the steam visibly wafting through the air.

"Hey beautiful." He grinned, pulling out her chair for her. She ducked her head, trying not to let him see her face. The sooner he saw her face, the sooner she'd have to break up with him.

He dished her some food after he sat down and handed her a glass of wine. "What's all this about Sam?" Rachel asked, sipping her wine, trying her best not to look sad.

"I've just missed you so much. We haven't seen eachother in just a long time, let alone been alone together romantically." Sam reached across and grabbed her hand.

Rachel couldn't help but let a sob rip out of her throat. Sam stared at her worried and obviously freaked out. "Rachel? What did I do? Did I say something wrong?" Sam scooted his chair close to hers, frowning as he held her hand closer to his heart.

How could she do this to someone so damn sweet to her? _No_, _Rachel. You can't think like that. You have to do this. It's for his own good._

"Sam, we need to talk." Rachel muttered out through her clogged throat. And with those five words, she could see that see knew what was coming. His head dropped and his eyes began to shine with tears.

"About what?" He played along like he had no idea where this was going.

Rachel gulped, afraid to even start. "Sam, I- I've been thinking a lot about the direction my life has been going lately. I've made some poor choices, and some really great choices recently that have made me think a little deeper about what I want out of my life." Rachel played with her napkin nervously, their food forgotten on the table.

"Is this about your career? O-or us?" Sam stuttered nervously. She could see the slight hope in his eyes that was clinging to the thought of this being about her career. God she wished it was.

"It's about everything Sam. My career, my life outside my career, even us." She bit her lip. "But I'm talking to you now, because-"

"You're breaking up with me." Sam finished for her, his eyes dead and devoid of any emotion.

Rachel felt a lump form in her throat and she nodded slowly. "Y-yes." She looked up and felt her heart stop as she saw him wipe a tear away. So she started running her motor-mouth.

"I just feel like we're too different, we want different things. I tried to tell myself that I was just unhappy about work but then I'd come home or go to your house and it never made me feel better. Our relationship has also lacked something Sam, and this time I've had to think has made me come to the conclusion that we're missing a lot."

Rachel swallowed the very persistent lump that kept threatening to make her sob as his face got sadder and sadder.

He didn't say anything so she continued to ramble, "We've always lacked passion, and that heart stopping kind of love that should make me miss you when you're not with me. But I don't feel it. And I hate that I don't because you've been so incredible Sam. You've been supportive and sweet and you deserve so much better than me. Better than someone who doesn't love you like you deserve."

Sam scoffed a little. "How about what I _want_ Rachel? Why would you decide this without talking to me first? We can work on our relationship, that's what most people do." Sam wiped his eyes and looked up at her determined. "I won't let you do this. I won't let you sabotage us, I'm going to fight for us."

Rachel felt her stomach drop. N-no Sam. You can't fix a lack of passion and the level of love I feel. We've been together for two years." Rachel tried, feeling desperate. She did not expect this to happen.

"Do you still love me?" Sam asked, grabbing her arm.

"I-I don't know. Sam please just try to understand. I don't want to turn this into its not." Rachel pleaded.

"Just tell me the fucking truth Rachel." He stated harshly, startling her. She understood why he was upset but it still scared her a little.

Her voice quivered as she spoke, "Ok...I'm not in love with you. What I feel for you is a different kind of love. But it's not the kind of love you want or deserve."

This, of course, visibly broke his heart. She could see it in his eyes. The anger, sadness, but above all; the sheer hurt.

"I'm sorry Sam," Rachel cried, hating herself for doing this to such an innocent man. "I'm so sorry."

"Just tell me why." Sam weakly pleaded, his voice shaking as if he was trying not to break down.

"I-I told you why Sam." Rachel stuttered.

"Just tell me dammit." Sam snapped. "The truth. What made you decide you didn't love me. How could you know what we have wasn't what you wanted?"

"Sam, I told you I've just been thinking a lot. You're trying to find an explanation to something so simple. I just don't love you like you deserve. Isn't it my right to do whatever I can to ensure my happiness? To ensure that whoever I choose makes me feel the kind of love I've always desired?" Rachel wiped her eyes, the makeup Kurt put on earlier already wiping off.

Sam slapped his hand down on the table, making Rachel jump. "Just fucking tell me Rachel! It's Finn isn't it. Finn is the reason you're breaking up with me." His sudden mention of Finn's name made Rachel whip her head towards his.

"What? I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Rachel lied through her teeth.

Whatever happened to telling him the truth Rachel?

"What, you think I'm that fucking stupid? I see the way he looks at you. And the way you look at him." Sam scoffed angrily, standing up and smacking the wine glass with the back of his hand, shattering the glass against the wall.

Rachel jumped again, now very scared about the way he was behaving. "S-Sam please calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down?! That fucking asshole has now taken the last good thing in my life. How long have you been fucking him behind my back? Do you two not even give a fucking shit about me? Or his wife for Christ's sake?" Sam pulled his hair angrily.

"Please Sam. You're scaring me." Rachel cried.

"And you're breaking my fucking heart Rachel. Don't you understand how much I love you." His face crumpling with tears but the anger was still very much prevalent.

"Sam I wish I had a magic solution. But I can't just tell you I love you to make you feel better. You deserve the truth and that's what I'm trying to do." Rachel stood up, crossing her arms and trying to stay clear of Sam.

She'd never known him to be violent but he was really starting to scare her.

"I don't care, lie to me. Just lie to me and tell me you aren't leaving me for him. He's a married man Rachel. Please lie to me." Sam sobbed, stumbling over to her and grab her arm, shaking her.

"Ow. Sam you're hurting my arm." Rachel cried, trying to push him off. Neither heard the door open and two people come into the apartment.

He just held her harder, pleading with her not to break up with him. "Please Rachel. I'll get down on my knees. I'll do anything. Don't leave me." Sam begged, shaking her roughly as she cried.

Kurt and Sebastian stood in the doorway, shocked at the scene in front of them.

"Hey! What the hell is going on in here?" Kurt asked angrily as Sebastian stomped over to the pair and ripped Sam off of her. He stumbled back as Rachel continued to cry.

Sam looked like he regretted hurting her and being so brash with her, but he shoved Sebastian back a bit anyways. "Don't touch me again asshole." Sam snarled.

Kurt grabbed Rachel around the shoulders and pulled her back into him, away from the other two men.

Sebastian glared back at him. "Touch her again and I'll fuck up that pretty-boy little face of yours."

"Fuck you." Sam spat.

"Just get out right now before I call the cops." Sebastian snarled, moving to stand in front of Rachel and Kurt.

"Yeah? Why don't you fucking make me." Sam pushed Sebastian, making him stumble over his own feet.

"Sam just stop! Please get out." Rachel begged through her tears as Sebastian shoved him back.

Sam just ignored her as the two men got into a shoving match, Rachel and Kurt shouting at the two men. It finally escalated when Sam took a swing at Sebastian, hitting him right in the jaw with a sickening cracking noise.

His knuckles were purple and black with bruises as Sebastian staggered, holding his jaw with a moan of pain. Kurt gasped, hurrying over to his boyfriends side. Before he could comfort him, Sebastian took one step towards Sam and punched him right in the nose, both men falling backwards. Sam, from the force of the hit and Sebastian as he staggered away, holding his bruised hand.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Rachel sobbed, as Sam held his bloody nose. She couldn't believe how things had escalated. An innocent man got hurt trying to protect her.

"Rachel..." Sam pleaded, his face a mess. His eyes were red with tears streaming down his face, mixing with the blood dripping from his nose.

"Get out!" Rachel nearly screamed, shoving him towards the door. The way he had acted was abhorrent, she had never been so disgusted by him before.

He looked at her, heartbreak the only thing she could see in his eyes. "Is there anything I can do or say that would change your mind about this?" He whispered brokenly.

How he even had the balls to say something like that to her after what just happened, everything she told him and how he acted almost made her want to laugh.

After a second or so, she simply said,

"No."

And that was that. He turned and ran down the hall, out of her sight. She shut the door and hurried back over to Sebastian's other side where he was laying on the floor, holding his jaw. Right now, Sebastian was her main concern.

"Get me some ice Rachel. His knuckles are horribly bruised." Kurt wiped his tears away. She nodded, loading some ice into two different bags and bringing it to them. They placed one on his face and the other on his knuckles.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Kurt fretted, squeezing his boyfriends hand.

"Kurt I'm okay. Just a little bruised up." Sebastian waved him. "Besides, I work at the hospital remember? I can just grab some light pain meds tomorrow before my shift."

Kurt sighed and nodded.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered, hanging her head. "Thank you for defending me."

Sebastian just smiled. "He shouldn't have touched you like that. We could hear your cries of pain even from outside the hall." He frowned as Kirt clenched his fists.

"If I ever see him again." Kurt shook his head angrily.

"He had a lot to drink and he was emotional." Rachel reasoned. Kurt looked at her appalled.

"No. Don't try and defend his actions Rachel. He knew full well what he was doing. I've had experiences with stuff like this. I used to be involved in the wrong crowd and I saw domestic violence more than I can count." Sebastian shook his head I disgust.

Rachel nodded, feeling ashamed. She was ashamed of herself for letting things get this far, for letting Sebastian take the fall because she was too afraid to fight back. And most of all she was ashamed of doing this to Sam in the first place. None of this would have happened if she'd just been honest with him in the first place, when she and Finn first hooked up.

"It's not your fault you know." Kurt added. "Sam is the one who handled everything so poorly. That's on him and I hope he's beating himself up about the way he behaved like an asshole." He muttered darkly.

Rachel nodded. "Me too. But let's not talk about him anymore. I want to know how you knew I was in trouble and why Sebastian is with you." Rachel ran her hand over Sebastian's forehead as he began to doze off, the ice numbing the throbbing pain in his jaw and hand.

"Well, I decided to go visit Sebastian at the hospital before I went to the show and when I got there, I found out he got out early so I invited him to come along. But I forgot my wallet and we had to come back here. That's when we heard your raised voices." Kurt explained.

Rachel sighed as they watched Sebastian sleep, their hushed voices having calmed him and put him straight to sleep. She scooted to the wall next to where Kurt was resting his back, facing their floor to ceiling windows overlooking the big city.

Sebastian's head was in Kurt's lap as he snored lightly and Rachel moved to rest her head on Kurt's shoulder, finding comfort in the simplest of affections.

"I'm so glad you guys were here. I don't know what would have happened if Sebastian hadn't stopped him." Rachel shivered, the fear prickling in her spine as she thought about the fear she had experienced in that moment.

Kurt smiled sleepily but a little triumphantly at her. "All that matters is that we're all safe. And you're free Rachel. You don't have to worry about cheating anymore. You're that much closer to be being with Finn for real. As a real couple." Kurt squeezed her hand in his.

He always knew just how to make her feel better. She could already feel her spirits rise a little. As emotional exhausting as tonight had been, she felt a tiny weight lift off her shoulders. She was free.

As she drifted off to sleep on Kurt's shoulder, she thought of Finn again. She could only hope his situation with Quinn went a lot better than hers with Sam. All she wanted was to be with him. But Kurt was right, after the dramatic events of tonight, she was just another step closer to finally having Finn Hudson all to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed that dramatic ending lol. And the Hummelberry friendship. I'm a sucker for those two :) I also hope you guys like the Kurtbastian. I always thought they'd be cute if Sebastian was less cruel and self-centered lol. Anyways! Next chapter, Finn's POV and his outcome with Quinn. I wonder if that will go any better... ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my amazing readers! I know it's been a long since I've updated and for that, I sincerely apologize. I've had lots of stuff going on lately. But I won't feed you any excuses :P That's not why you're here. I hope you enjoy this chapters and if you have any questions or anything you really want to see happen, feel free to leave a review or private message with your suggestion. :) Thanks so much to everyone who has stuck with this story. :D**

**All my stories are dedicated to Cory Monteith and the amazing legacy he left behind. And HAPPY VERY BELATED BIRTHDAY CORY :) We all love you so damn much, buddy. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it. All of that belongs to the Glee writers and FOX.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_You have to promise me you won't do anything Finn. You got it? I don't need you putting Sam in the hospital or something insane like that. We're handling it. You need to handle your situation_." Blaine explained to Finn over the phone.

"Why can't I just call her and talk to her? I want to hear her voice, make sure she's okay." Finn wanted to scream in

It was 10am and Quinn had just gone to work so he was left home alone, perusing through the tv channels. He'd gotten the call from Blaine twenty minutes ago. Blaine had explained that Sam and Rachel broke up just the night before.

When Finn asked what exactly happened, Blaine had gotten nervously and was sputtered out things that screamed bullshit. So Finn called him out on it and after much more prodding, Blaine told him the full truth.

Sam had put his slimy fucking hands on Rachel and hurt her. Blaine said she had a couple bruises on her arm where Sam had squeezed particularly hard, but other than that she was just shaken up from all the drama that had happened.

Finn could only see red. He wanted to find Sam and beat him to a pulp for even laying a single finger on her. He just didn't understand how someone could even think about hurting someone so small and perfect.

"_We, meaning Kurt and I, think it would just be better if you dealt with your Quinn situation. To avoid any unnecessary drama_." Blaine sighed, knowing it was probably a moot point.

"I have to see her Blaine. You don't understand." Finn rubbed his temples.

Blaine sighed again. "_Please Finn. Just deal with your Quinn situation first. Then you and Rachel can just be together_." Blaine paused. "_Now I gotta go to work. Please listen to my advice okay? Goodbye Finn_."

Finn returned the sentiment and hung up. Finn groaned and rubbed his face, tossing his head back against the couch.

That was his exact problem. He had no freaking idea how to tell Quinn. How do you tell your wife you've been cheating on her with your best friend and now you're leaving her for said best friend?

It was a task Finn was beginning to think was impossible. But he just knew Quinn was becoming suspicious of something. Almost every night she'd come onto him, he'd denied her and said he was too tired.

There was only so many times he could deny her before she started questioning the real reasons he didn't want to be intimate with her. And he was running out of time.

Not that he was downplaying Rachel's relationship, but it was bound to be much easier for her to break up with Sam. They weren't even married and had never even seemed that in love. Finn had been with Quinn much longer and at one point, they had honestly loved each other.

While that wasn't the case anymore, it was still sad to think about giving up on a relationship that you'd tried so hard to fix.

But then that thought just confirmed all his other thoughts. They did try. He and Quinn tried therapy, talking about it to no avail, everything. And none of it worked. Maybe that was a sign.

Rachel once said something during one of their late night conversations that really stuck with him. She told him that, "What we wait around a lifetime for with one person, we can find in a moment with someone else." She said she'd read it in some book once.

But he had never forgotten it. The quote always stuck with him because it was the first quote he'd ever truly related to.

It described his situation pretty perfectly. He'd spent so much of his and Quinn's marriage trying to convince himself that he was happy, in love. That Quinn was the woman he couldn't live without.

When they first started dating in high school she was the typical head cheerleader. She was bitchy and Finn didn't know why he was with her half the time. When they graduated, she changed a bit, became a better, calmer person. So he just went with it, hoping against hope that one day he would feel that strong bond, that tether to Quinn.

And then Rachel came along and all the thoughts about Quinn were thrown out the window the moment he touched those lips. He'd that connection with Rachel within just hours of them meeting. She was the one that was supposed to be at the other end of his tether. He just knew it in his heart.

What we wait around a lifetime for with one person, we can find in a moment with someone else. He repeated the quote in his head and breathed out in determination. Tonight had to be the night. He was going to tell Quinn tonight. He'd tell her the whole truth about everything that had happened because she deserved that much.

Then and only then could he really pursue this relationship with Rachel. In a way that was fair to them. Rachel Berry was the kind of person that deserved an epic romance. Not a relationship based off of lies and an affair.

But first, he had to see her. He had to make sure she was okay after all this Sam stuff that happened. Fucking asshat. Finn thought bitterly about Sam. He was sure nothing would stifle his need to punch that prick square in the face.

He quickly ran through his options. He could just call her up and ask her to meet him somewhere secret. But Kurt was probably near her and would most likely demand to see any messages she'd receive.

He could also get someone to tell her instead. Someone who could get in and out of the apartment without Kurt getting suspicious. He couldn't have Blaine or Santana do it. They were probably in on the whole, -keep Finn and Rachel apart until everything blows over- plan. So that was a no go.

Then it hit him. Sebastian. The dude may have been dating Kurt, but Finn was almost positive he could convince him to help. It's not like he wanted to take Rachel away to a foreign country.

He just needed to hold her, feel her, make sure she was okay. He had a feeling she was the only person that could give him the courage to do what he had to do tonight.

And these past few days had practically killed him. He didn't want to be away from her for another second. Perhaps that saying "absence makes the heart grow fonder" wasn't a pile of bullshit because he had never missed or needed her more than he did at that moment.

Finn pulled out his phone, more than grateful that he had put Sebastian number in his phone in case of emergency.

He stood up and began pacing around the room as he waited for Sebastian to answer the phone. The other man picked up on the third ring.

"_Hello_?" Sebastian answered.

"Um hey Sebastian. It's Finn." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

There was a small pause. "_Finn? What's up? Is there something wrong with Kurt_?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"No no Kurt's fine. I just- I have a favor to ask of you." Finn paced nervously some more. He was hoping and praying that Sebastian wouldn't tell Kurt.

_"Depends on the favor_." Sebastian drolled.

Finn cleared his throat. "It's a um, Rachel related favor." Finn licks his lips. "I'm assuming you know everything thats going on?"

_"Yeah I do. I also know Kurt said he thought you two should stay away from each other for a while. Did you break the news to Quinn_?" Sebastian asked.

Dammit, Kurt did tell him. He was going to have pull out the big guns and try to get some sympathy from the other man if he was going to get what he wanted.

"No I haven't. I'm trying to work up the courage to tell her tonight." Finn started, biting down on his lower lip nervously.

_"I'm sorry Finn. I'm under strict orders from Kurt not to allow you and Rachel to see each other until this situation is handled and under control. He says Rachel doesn't need the added stress and sadness of seeing you and knowing that you're still with Quinn._" Sebastian said finally, the tone of his voice hinting that he was about to hang up.

"Sebastian, please! Just- just wait a minute okay? Here me out." Finn pleaded. When Sebastian didn't make any movements and didn't hang up, Finn knew he had gained the other man's attention. "I know what I have to do tonight. It scares the crap out of me. Have you ever had to break someone's heart Sebastian? Like really break it by admitting that you cheated on them or did something horrible?"

Sebastian sighed a little, the noise sounding like he was just blowing a steady stream of air through the receiver. "_No I haven't_."

"Then please. I just need to see her. She's the only person that can give me the courage to break someone else's heart. Seeing her will be the great big reminder I need that this whole thing is worth it." Finn sat down on the edge of the couch, sighing in mental defeat.

He heard Sebastian grumble to himself. "_Okay Finn, if I do this, you owe me big time. And if you tell Kurt I relented this easily I'll kick you in the nuts until you can't have children. I don't need my relationship messed up because I was trying to save yours_."

Finn grinned. "You have my word. So what's the plan?"

_"I'll find a way to get Kurt out the apartment and then you sneak in after we leave and talk to her. How long will you need_?" Sebastian asked.

"Like an hour maybe? Can you keep him out for any hour?" Finn already began putting his shoes on.

_"Yeah I can do that_." Sebastian sighed. "_But please Finn. Don't cause anymore drama. Just see her, comfort her, but don't say anything that you know will upset her._"

"I-I know. I won't." Finn stuttered, pulling on his coat. Did they really think that little of him? Had he really hurt her that much? "And Sebastian?" Finn paused his coat-buttoning.

"_Yeah_?" The other man asked cautiously.

"Thanks. I know it isn't an easy decision to go against your boyfriend when you don't really know me at all, but thanks." He smiled.

"_Don't mention it. I'll just be happy when you two aren't moping around all the time. Blaine tells me you've been exactly like Rachel the past few days. I'm glad to help end that._" Sebastian explained.

"It means a lot." Finn just continued to smile softly.

_"Don't mention it. Now get your butt over here so we can get his over with._" He chuckled.

Finn laughed, and they said their pleasant goodbyes.

Then before he knew it, he was waiting in a coffee shop across the street from Rachel and Kurt's apartment. He didn't even know if Santana still lived there but he was just assuming she didn't. Sebastian hadn't mentioned anything about her.

He sat up and little straighter and brought the coffee to his lips when he spotted Kurt and Sebastian, pretending he wasn't watching their every move.

As they got further and further down the street, Finn had to crane his neck to follow their movements. Once he was positive they were gone, he quickly stood up, his nerves filling him up from the tips of his toes, to the top of his head.

His phone beeped and he clicked the button, illuminating the screen and showing a text from Sebastian saying that he was in the clear; he had Kurt well out of range of the apartment.

He blew a gust of breath through his lips, hurrying across the street and up the all-too-familiar staircase to the loft.

Wiping his shaking and sweaty hands on his jeans, he knocked on the door, hearing small movements inside before the lock and doorknob shifted.

When the door opened he heard a gasp and his eyes shot up to her face. When he took in her appearance he felt his heart break for his beautiful girl.

Her cheeks were tear-stained and she was wearing a very un-Rachel like combination of sweatpants and a baggy hoodie. Her look was topped off with a messy ponytail at the top of her head.

"F-Finn?" She all but whimpered as they stood there and stared at each other for a moment.

"Oh Rachel." Finn sighed and at the sound of his voice she broke down in tears again. He moved quickly and shut the door, wrapping her up in his arms and taking her to the couch where they sat down together.

She shifted against his chest and just cried softly as he made sure to hold her close to his body, the heat from her breath sending shivers down his spine.

"Shhh it's okay baby." He ran his fingers up and down her back soothingly.

"Y-you should have seen his face. I've never seen him look so angry a-and hurt." She sobbed. "I feel so horrible."

"Rachel, look at me." He pulled her from his chest, cupping her cheeks and making her look at him. "You did what you had to do. It was for his own good. He just didn't love him anymore. He certainly didn't need to hurt you." Finn wiped her tears with thumbs his voice wavering as he tried to hold his anger in.

"H-he didn't mean it Finn. He was just upset. I know he wouldn't hurt me." Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, letting a few more tears escape.

"Don't make excuses for him Rachel. He made a dick move and he's lucky I don't go after him and beat his stupid face in." Finn kissed her forehead, knowing that she was the only thing keeping him from beating the crap out of Sam.

Rachel pushed against his hands, cuddling herself against his chest again. "Please Finn. Please just forget about it. I just want to be done with it all." Rachel sighed.

Finn opened his mouth to protest and Rachel must have sensed it because she lifted her head again and covered his mouth with her little hand, silencing him.

"Finn, I don't want you to get into trouble for beating up my ex-boyfriend okay? He knows that what he did was asinine. And I don't plan on ever talking to him again if I can avoid it. It's done." Rachel rubbed his cheek softly, trying to make him understand that everything was okay.

Finn pouted. "But he hurt you."

"I'm okay Finn. Please drop it. For me?" She asked him softly.

Finn kiss the pulse point on her wrist, nodding. "Fine. But only for you."

"Thank you." She mumbled, wrapping both her arms around his neck and hugging him again. "So why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I just really needed to see you. After hearing what happened with Sam I had to make sure you were okay." Finn kissed the side of her head.

"So you're still with Quinn then?" Rachel asked. The hurt in her voice was enough to make his heart feel like it was being sliced in two.

"Not for long." Finn assured her, holding her around the waist and tugging her even closer into him. "I also came here because you give me courage. Being around you, loving you; it gives me courage to do make the tough decisions. As soon as Quinn gets home tonight I'm going to talk to her baby. And then we'll only have to wait a little while before we can be together."

Rachel fisted his shirt and kiss his chest at the word 'baby', making him smile. "Do I really mean that much to you?" She whispered against his neck as she laid her head down next to it.

"More than you could ever know Rach." He pulled back a little to kiss her forehead.

She smiled against his neck, squeezing his body. "How did you get in here? Kurt has been watching the door and my phone like a hawk." She giggled. "It's been just a little irritating but I know he does it out of love."

So he had been right. Kurt was reading all her messages. Thank god his brain decided work today and have him the idea to call Sebastian.

"I uh, called Sebastian and used some sympathy tactics to make him feel sorry for me so he'd let me see you. He said he'd take Kurt out for an hour at the most so I could talk to you for a bit." He smiled.

"Mmm I'll have to thank him." She snuggled deeper into his arms. "I haven't been able to sleep lately. Ten minutes in your arms and I'm already feeling ready to sleep."

He chuckled, rubbing up and down her spine. "I wish I could stay with you all night but Sebastian will be back with Kurt in like, half an hour or so. I should probably leave a little earlier just in case." He sighed begrudgingly.

She pouted as she looked up at him. "I don't want you to go."

"I know baby." He kissed her forehead repeatedly, closing his eyes. "If I could stay longer, you know I would."

"Watch a movie with me? I have ice cream." She asked hopefully.

He smiled. "Of course baby. What movie?"

"My favorite!" She kissed his cheek, reaching for the remote and flicking on the DVD player and TV at the same time.

"Funny Girl?" He chuckled.

"You know it." She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered them both in it, signing in content as he slid her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

And then they watched the movie in silence as Finn thought about what he had to do tonight.

It was scary as fuck, but knowing that this was the endgame, sitting here with Rachel and just watching a movie together; content and in love with each other, it made all of it seem worthwhile.

Knowing that being with this woman and loving her everyday for the rest of his life was possible, gave him the courage to prepare to do what he had to do. And that was to ask Quinn for a divorce.

It was crazy that all it took was holding her in his arms to make him feel better. It was crazy how much he had come to need her.

But then again, it wasn't that crazy. Not when he thought about his insane love for her.

And that thought was all he needed to make the biggest decision of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He felt a certain kind of nervously that night as he waited on his and Quinn's couch for her to come home. It was the kind of nervousness that made him feel nauseous and lightheaded.

He wanted so bad to have a drink, calm his nerves. But that was the easy way out. He could drink and use the alcohol as a way of escaping the fear of what he had to do.

But that wouldn't be the best course of action. Quinn deserved better than him drinking like a coward and then asking for a divorce. The last thing he wanted was to look pathetic.

So here he was, sitting in the dark silence of an apartment that suddenly felt so strange and foreign to him it nearly made him feel sick.

His hands were shaking like crazy and every couple seconds or so he'd glance at the clock above the stove. It looked like he had a twitch.

Finally, at about nine-thirty, the keys jiggled in the lock on the other side of the door and Finn felt like all the air was being sucked from the room.

"Finn?" Quinn called into the darkness, a tinge of fear in her voice as he heard her drop her bag onto the table near the door.

His throat felt dry and raspy. "U-um in here Quinn." Finn called from the living room, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Her heels clicked against the wood floor as she walked into the room nervously. "Finn? What's going on? Why do you have all the lights off?" Quinn asked.

Finn stood up from the couch, feeling like he was going to faint. "Quinn, we need to talk about something.

"Well let me get settled first, get some food and have a shower." Quinn chuckled, shaking her head as she started towards the small hallway.

"Quinn." Finn urged. "This can't wait. It's really, really important."

Quinn sighed, walking back over to him so she was standing near the lamp, reaching over and turning it on. "What's this all about Finn?"

Finn breathed out unevenly. "You and I both know things between us haven't been going well lately. We've been fighting a lot and therapy hasn't been doing us any good."

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed. "Finn, we promised we'd keep working on us. Why give up after fighting for so long?"

"It's just getting too hard Quinn. We aren't getting anywhere with this. What's that saying? 'How many times can you beat a dead horse before you realize it's never going to open its eyes'?" Finn sighed. "I feel like that's us. Always trying to fight the inevitable end."

Quinn sat down on the couch, defeated. "I knew something was up with you. You haven't wanted to be intimate for months." She buried her face in her hands.

Finn felt his heart twist painfully. "I'm so sorry Quinn. I didn't know how to tell you. I was so scared of breaking your heart."

"I appreciate that Finn. But if you had just talked to me, we could've had this conversation way sooner. This trance we've been in for the past few months... It's been ridiculous." She wiped her eyes lightly with her handkerchief she'd pulled from her pocket.

"I feel so horrible Quinn. I just... God, I had this whole speech prepared in my head that I've been rehearsing for hours. And now that we're here I can't remember any of it." Finn chuckled humorlessly.

"Is it Rachel?" Quinn asked quietly. He couldn't see her face so he couldn't tell whether she was angry or hurt.

He was quiet for a moment, not sure about how to answer that. "Just tell me the truth Finn. Nothing you say is going to be able to change our situation. I know what's going to happen." Quinn pulled back from her handkerchief, her eyes glassy from tears.

Finn rubbed his own eyes, never feeling more sad and guilty about a situation before. "Yes. It's Rachel." He sighed. "I'm so sorry Quinn, I never meant to feel this way. I tried so hard to will away my feelings for her. But it never worked. I-I fell in love with her Quinn."

Quinn stifled a small sob. Finn was startled, immediately scooting over to place a hand on her shoulder. "Quinn, I-" He started.

"Please Finn, no apologies." She interrupted him. "I just, I never expected us to turn out like this. I think I've known for some time. T-that you have feelings for her. I just wanted so bad to pretend I didn't know." She wiped her eyes, hiccuping a little.

"I don't know when your affair started but it was just a couple months ago that I saw the way you looked at her. I wasn't even angry, just sad and jealous." She continued.

"Why were you jealous if you didn't know anything was going on?" He asked sadly, rubbing her shoulder.

"You never looked at me like that. Like I hung the moon. I guess I was jealous that you looked at a stranger like that but not you're own wife. Though now I can understand. It was because you really did love her. More than you ever loved me." Quinn told him, gently pushing his hand off her shoulder.

He had never heard Quinn Fabray sound so defeated before, it made him ache with sadness. This woman, who was usually so confident in herself, was admitting to herself that her husband had never loved her as much as he did another woman.

"Quinn-" He started again, only to be cut off once more by her shaky voice.

"I-I actually have something to tell you." Her voice wavered, taking on a more frightened tone.

"You can tell me anything Quinn." Finn assured her.

"I'm pregnant." She revealed, her face creasing with tears as she sobbed into her hands.

Finn felt his head spin and he swear to god he was about to throw up. Quinn. Pregnant. A Fuinn baby. Rachel. Oh god Rachel.

He felt hot tears spill down his cheeks and a familiar sense of despair seeping into his bones. Fuck. This couldn't be happening. He was supposed to divorce Quinn and then be with Rachel, and together they'd live happily ever after.

Quinn was not supposed to get pregnant with his baby. A part of him heard her crying next to him, but the larger part was just concerned with himself and his own happiness.

He didn't want to have to stay with Quinn only for the sake of the baby, but how would Rachel react to him having a daughter?

He felt Quinn eyes on him so he turned a little, cowering in her pitying glance. "W-wait Finn. T-that's not the worst p-part." She stuttered, resting her hand on his knee.

What could possibly be worse than her being pregnant?

"It's not yours." She heaved out another sob.

He couldn't tell what he felt now. Relief? Sadness? Betrayal?

Not that he had any right to feel betrayed. He cheated on her too. And he was more than surprised Rachel wasn't pregnant, given how many times they went at it.

"Who?" Finn asked quietly, deciding just to get some answers before he decided how he felt.

"One of my clients." Quinn managed to mutter out as she calmed herself down.

That must be why she wasn't so shocked at Finn's admission. She had cheated on him too. And gotten pregnant.

"Do I know him?" Finn asked, his cloudy mind registering the fact that Puck was one of her clients.

"His name is Biff McIntosh." Quinn replied sadly. "I've seen him on several occasions. He doesn't know yet."

He felt some sort of relief that his friend wasn't the father of his wife's baby. But also hurt of course. But he shoved that hurt back, she was obviously hurting too. They'd both done each other wrong.

"So what do we do now?" Finn asked dejectedly.

"We get a divorce." Quinn shrugged sadly. "I can't ask you to stay with me just because of a baby that isn't even yours. Not only would it be unfair to us, but it would be unfair to Biff and the baby. Whether or not he wants it."

"I'm still going to help you Quinn." Finn told her seriously. "I'll pay for your appointments and whatever else you need."

"Why? It's not yours." Quinn glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"But I still care about you Quinn. Believe it or not I did love you Quinn. I still do. It's just not the kind of love we used to have." Finn said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side.

"I know what you mean. This is just... It's weird isn't it?" Quinn laid her head on him.

"What is weird?" Finn asked confused.

"I mean, almost every TV and movie divorce or breakup I've seen ends ugly. It ends with yelling and anger. We've had non of that. I fully expected us to end this with tears and anger." She explained.

Finn thought for a moment, really taking her comment seriously. It was odd that they were ending on such good terms.

"I guess it's because most people don't have the right amount of love and respect for each other. We love each other enough to respect the fact that we could be happier with other people. I like to believe it's that simple." He rubbed her knee gently.

Quinn nodded and he could feel her smiling. "When did you get so smart huh?" She poked his arm.

He laughed. "It's a newly acquired skill. Thanks to the hallmark channel and their sappy love movies." He joked.

She chuckled in amusement, turning serious after another moment. "I don't even know where to start with this whole divorce thing." She rubbed her temples.

"Hey," He sat up a bit, smiling at her, "Don't you worry about that. You just worry about telling Biff you're pregnant. All you need to do is sign the papers when the time comes."

"Thanks Finn." She smiled back. "For what it's worth, you were a really great husband. I know I didn't always show it, but I was happy with you for a while there. A part of me is really sad this ending after so many years together."

Finn wrapped his arms around her, hugging her into him. "I'm going to miss you too. You made me happy for a really long time Quinn. I want to thank you for being there. You always were, in good times and bad. I'll miss that." He sighed as she reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "But we'll still talk. I don't want to be one of those people that never talk to their ex. We'll stay in touch." He assured her.

And he really would miss her. The familiarity of being with someone that had been there since he was in high school would be gone. It would definitely take some getting used to.

But they owed it to themselves to be the happiest they could be. She should have the chance to make things work with Biff and he should have the chance to make things work with Rachel.

It was that thought that comforted him that night as he slept on the pullout couch, Quinn down the hall in her bed.

They'd talk later about who would keep the apartment, but Finn already knew he wanted Quinn to keep it if things with Biff didn't work out, so she wouldn't have to worry about finances.

He knew they had a lot more to talk about. And the fact that they'd both cheated on his each other still made him feel sick and disgusted. But he was glad they'd both come to the same mutual understanding that their marriage had run its course. It made his conscious feel slightly better.

He lay awake, staring at the ceiling as lights from the city outside danced on the white plaster above him.

He sighed, relieved that the worst was over but also still anxious about the future. He didn't know what was going to happen but one thing was for sure.

He was ready and excited to face whatever life had to throw at him next.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I hope that was okay? Finn and Quinn still have some stuff to talk through but the important thing is they are on the same page. :) I didn't want to make Quinn the bad guy (as she is almost always portrayed) so I wanted it to be a very mutual split. Thanks for reading and don't forget that reviews are love! :P **


End file.
